Promise
by Kitsune-Li
Summary: A year later Albel and Nel get together. Albel is sent on a mission. Nel becomes pregnant during that time and soon gets news of Albel's death. Five years past, there is news Albel is alive. He returns but what is this with a strange woman?
1. The Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till then End of Time, Tri-Ace and SquareEnix does.

A/N: There is a OCC characters and there will be no mary-sue that I promise!

Summary: Albel and Nel end up together a year later after the Luther event one day Albel finds out he has a mission to go to. There last night together they have a night of passion. Soon Nel finds out Albel is pronounced dead and also finding out she is pregnant. 5 years pass and Nel gets word Albel is very much alive. Upon his return though to her horror he is locked arm with another woman.

Couples: Albel x Nel, Cliff x Mirage, and Fayt x Sophia

Prologue: Nel's POV

The night was not one to forget. Five years ago on December 20th you stood there at my door. Giving me a look of grief telling about your mission to go to some area in Greeton. Apparently the Airyglph King is a friend of a country in Greeton being attacked by another country in Greeton. I just laughed because it brought up old memories of the war a year ago though that war was no laughing matter. Still the fear of losing you in the war hung heavy on my heart you took my hand into yours..

The pressing me against the wall and kissing me deeply. Closing my eyes I could feel your heartbeat racing heavy against my chest. You tell me you love me and I ask you to say it again you give a little "Bah. Woman" then kiss me again. Before I knew it I was heaved against the wall with your hips pressing up to become one with me. My shaky hands just gripped on your shoulders as I felt the pain.

Pain replaced into pleasure and a deep blissful sensation filled my heart. Laying gentle kisses at the upper right side of your neck under your hair. Not long now did it happen when you thrust your entire self and releasing your seed. Stumbling clumsy onto the floor holding my trembling body and kissing my cheek "Nel. When I come back. You and I will always be together." is what you said. A promise I would hold always as I now watched you leave the next day; you and your black brigade heading out towards the boundaries of Greeton.

Not long after that I found out I was pregnant. I admit I was pleasantly happy to be pregnant. Still months passed and I soon was ready to give birth. You had not wrote since then I began to wonder what was taking you from doing so. Sure I knew your writing skills was not the greatest thing in the world; but at least write to say you are living. The nine months passed very quickly and I had gone into labor.

On September 21st approximately 3 pm I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl being to young I couldn't say if they looked like you or me. Yet I held on to our future with both my arms around them looking towards the boy "Glou" I had chosen after your father's name and looking to the girl who was sleeping "Kira" I named her after my mother. The year passed and still no word of you; our children become one now. The day they became one years old was the day I got the news the news that you were dead.

1. The Broken Promise

Five years had passed and many things had happen. Nel had given up her duty serving the Queen. She was not capable no more being a mother of five year old children. Her earnings she had from being a crimson member payed off. She was able to buy a home of her own in the city of Aquios and raise her two children there. Nel found her life a simple one but also a empty one. One summer day Woltar visited Nel.

The old man smiled at the two children who ran towards him at the door "Grandpa Woltar" they both chimed. Woltar laughed "My. You both grown so much" he said while bending down but got back up "Ouch. I am not as young as I use to be" he joked and smiled "Where is your mother?" he asked them. Glou swung his wooden toy sword "She is in the kitchen" he said and dashed off "Come Kira, lets continue the duel" he called for her. Kira smiled "Alright, big brother!" she ran after him with her wooden toy sword "Get ready to loose" she told him. Woltar gave a light chuckle and walked in to the kitchen seeing Nel in front of a stove.

"Nel" he called from the doorway of the kitchen she froze and looking to the old man who had killed her own father years ago "Ah. Woltar what brings you hear?" she asked him. Her hand was on a spoon and swirling something in the pot. He gave her a small smile "Nel, I have news to tell you." he said walking towards her knowing the news would quite shock her. She removed the spoon from the pot and laid it on the counter "Hm? News?" she looked to him and he nod "Yes, I had just gotten word. That Albel is alive and well. He should be arriving later this evening in Kirlsa" he told her with a smile. Had her prayers been answered thought Nel "He is alive" she stumbled on the words her heart felt as if it was about to burst with over joy.

Woltar laughed "Yes he is. During the time he was in that country in Greeton he got injured pretty bad. His soldiers left him thinking he was dead but he was not. He was in a coma for about a year after that." he said. Nel then blinked her eyes. "Then that would had only been three years why did he stay there a extra two years?" she asked him. Woltar shook his head "I wish I knew, child. You should ask him yourself" he chuckled and then turned his back "I must go now. I have to set things up. King of Airyglph is expecting me to be there when Albel arrives" he then leaves Nel. Upon hearing the news she had to have Clair watch her children, she wanted to bring Albel home first to tell him the news of his children.

It felt forever as she stood near the Woltar's manor. The storm brigade were all gathered around and the king was standing up the steps in front of Woltar's manor. A cheer could be herd through the city and it only caused Nel's heart to pound. Albel's return was praised along the streets of Kirlsa. She starred at the entrance gates with her heart beating fast in her chest and filled with over whelming joy.

Sounds of horns could be herd and Nel looked up seeing the man she loved walked through the gates. Yet his presence was not alone some unknown arm was wrapped around his arm she froze in place. Who could this woman possibly be she thought to herself and watched him walk up the steps heading towards the king. Bowing his head lightly "I have return. Sorry to trouble you, my king" he said in his usual cocky tone. Arzei glanced at the woman then back towards Albel "Oh. I am just glad of your return. I was afraid I had lost one of my best men" he said with a smile.

Woltar nod "It is good to see you again, Albel" he told him but was also eyeing the woman. Albel noticed and just chuckled "I see. All eyes on her?" he smirked and tilt his head lightly. "Well if you must know. She is my fiancé" he said. The young woman bowed her head "The pleasure my lords. You may call me Leah" she said. Leah was the complete opposite of Nel; long wavy blonde hair and dressed in a frilly dress. Her skin was pale and her eyes were deep blue. The word finance went over and over in Nel's head she froze in her spot.

Soon they all went into Woltar's manor leaving Nel where she was. Woltar was outside of the manor still seeing the broken woman at the same spot she was. "It can't..be" she said over and over it was like a nightmare becoming reality. She fell to her knees and watched as Woltar approached her "Lady Nel. I am truly sorry." he said it was horrible to see a strong woman like her break down. It was as if it was the funeral ceremony all over again.

Standing up before Woltar her emerald eyes clouded up with tears "Nothing to apologize for Woltar. It is not your fault" she turned her back making her way out of the place. Woltar stood watching her leave and sighing he turned to walk back to his manor. Nel walked herself back to Aquaria alone. Making it back to her house she noticed Clair looking up with a smile soon fading "Nel?" she blinked her eyes getting up. Nel stood in front of her friend letting herself cry and Clair embraced her friend quickly "Nel. Speak to me? What happened?" she asked calmly.

Nel's hand gripped Clair's right shoulder "I saw him. I saw him with another woman. The other woman is his fiance" she spoke through sobbing. Clair held Nel tighter "This is impossible? This cannot be? Why..why would he do such a thing?" she said almost as if she was in angered rage. Her friend was crying in her arms and Clair felt rage pouring in her heart "That...cold bastard" she shouted. Nel said no more all she did was cry and felt her heart breaking in to pieces. She knew though she had to talk to him and find out his reason.

The next day Nel had Clair watch Glou and Kira; though she dislike leaving them again she wanted to talk to Albel alone. Getting word from Woltar he was staying at the castle for the time being. Walking the hallway of Aryglph's castle she approached a maid "Miss. Have you seen Albel?" she asked the maid nod "He is in the training area" she told her. Nel thanked her and made her way straight up the hallway walking outside.

Albel stood in his usual spot on the watch out post. Walking back and forth he stop though turning to face the doorway leading to the inside of the castle. She stood there looking up at him "Zelpher" he said calmly and she shook her head "Albel" she spoke in her usual masked serious tone. Walking down the ladder he stood in front of her "Well? What do you want?" he asked her while his claw rest on his sheathed crimson scourge "What do I want?" she said to him "I want to know why?" her voice trembled.

Albel sighed "Why what? Honestly woman, if you want to play mind games. Don't waste my time" he bitterly spoke causing Nel to narrow her eyes. His voice spoke as if they were complete strangers a barrier once again between them "Your promise, why did you break it?" she asked him. He just shook his head "Fool. Promises never last. When I found out after awaking from my coma I was pronounced dead I figured why bother. You probably moved on by now so then why don't I?" he told her with all honestly. She looked at him "Moved on? Moved on!" she yelled at him "I never moved on. Even after finding out you were dead I prayed to Apris every day that you would one day come back to me" she said her voice was shaky. "Bah. Well perhaps you should have. Leah nursed me back to health and that is where I met her. If that is what your wondering about next. I fell in love, Zelpher. Nothing can be done" he said turning his back to her.

She shook her head "I see.." her voice was in it's usual tone but her eyes told different. Filled with saddens and despair "Bye Albel." she managed to choke up while walking away from him. She dared not to speak of his children now even though she knew it would had been the right thing to do. Tell him about his own kids but she didn't she just walked away with a broken heart. Albel still didn't look back he did not really want to see her; he knew she was not one to break down because of her personality.

Yet he had seen her eyes and it caused him to look away ashamed with himself. "Bah" was all he let out before walking back into the castle to meet up with Leah. At first he did not even want to come back to Airyglph but the fact that everyone thought he was dead made him came back. Albel the Wicked would not just die in some war that was not even of his own home country. Walking towards his room he noticed Leah sitting on their bed reading a book of some sort. He moved slowly towards her and she rose up from the bed.

A smile was drawn over her lips as she went to embrace him. It took him a few to rest his hand on her back "What is the matter?" she asked looking up at him. He was not acting like his usual self she thought to herself. Albel just sighed "Nothing." was all he replied and closed his crimson red eyes. Oddly he felt empty being with Leah but yet some how he was drawn to her; affection drawn so much he felt as if he was in love. Leah moved herself up resting a kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes "Alright. If you say so" she told him.

Later that night, Nel stood in her children's bedroom. She leaned against the wall watching them sleep in their beds. Glou looked like his father every day only had emerald eyes like her while her daughter had long blonde hair with his eyes. She looked down at the ground as tears ran down her cheeks "I failed you both" she told them while they slept. The moonlight shining through the windows made Nel's tears glisten with light.

End of chapter one.

A/N: I decided to write this fic. It had been an idea for awhile now. Please nobody hate me I don't plan on having Albel with a OC character I hate those type of fanfics. I a author of this fic hate Leah myself x.x;. Anyways I shall continue this fic soon enough and post it up. Sorry for the light sex scene but rule . ;. I might do a lemon but it won't be posted on this website! Well I hope this fic catches interest and please don't hate me XD after reading this. It is not over yet!


	2. The Foolish Young Aquarian Knight

2. The Foolish Young Aquarian Knight

Morning came, the light shining through Nel's bedroom. The sound a small foot steps pattered around Nel's bed. Because of the noise Nel turned to her side and let out a small groan and felt two more forms weigh down the bed "Ugh...up already?" she groaned while sitting up. Glou was sitting on the edge of the bed near Nel's feet while Kira took hold of Nel's hand "Mommy! I'm hungry!" she chimed. Sighing the young woman got out of her bed and looked towards her two children with a tired smile "Alright. What shall we have?" she asked as she rested her hands at her hips.

Glou rubbed his chin and blinked his green eyes "Strawberries!" he told her and Kira shook her head "No pancakes!" she said while flailing her hands in the air. Nel sighed "How about strawberries and pancakes?" she asked them and they both smiled giving a light nod. With that she left her room to go towards the kitchen to make breakfast; she had not gotten enough sleep. Her night was filled with tears and pain as memories from yesterday clouded her mind all night long. Sighing to herself as she stirred a bowl with a batter mixer and rest her back against the edge of the kitchen table.

Kira yawned as she sat down on the little cushioned couch and played with her princess figurine that grandpa woltar gave her. Glou just watched his sister do her silly things and shook his head while making way outside in to the small garden. He starred at a little pink bunny that was hiding behind a small rose bush, he smirked and pulled out his wooden sword from his little belt "Beast, how dare you harm those flowers" he shouted through the air and dashed towards the rose bush. A sudden scream came from outside and Nel nearly dropped the bowl filled with pancake mix she quickly rushed towards the back at the garden. As soon as she got outside she noticed Glou on the ground in front of the rose bush holding his right arm crying; Nel approached her son and kneeled down to his level.

"Glou, what happened?" she asked him and he looked up with tears in his green eyes "Sniff..I went to chase the bad monster out of the rose bush..but the rose bush scratched me" he told her through tears. Nel smiled while carefully taking his arm and she sighed noticing a thorn sticking out "Sorry. This might hurt" she told him as she quickly pulled the thorn out. Glou let out another scream which caused Kira to come by the back door "Mommy, what is going on? Why is brother crying?" she sniffled. Nel smiled while resting her hand over his wound "Healing" she said and the wound disappeared "No worries honey, your brother just got a thorn stuck in his arm because he was playing near the rose bush" she told Kira as she ruffled Glou's hair. Glou sniffled "Yeah..just a thorn." he said while getting up and going near the bush to retrieve his wooden sword and blinked when he felt weight from behind him.

Kira embraced her brother from behind "Big brother! I was so scared" she sniffled and then said "I thought you were going to be gone..like daddy" she said through sniffles. Nel's eyes widen at that comment and sighed while getting up she made her way back in to the kitchen; Glou turned around and rest his hands on his little sister's shoulders "Kira, what did I say. Don't speak of father. Mommy gets upset" he said to her. Kira gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while nodding and Glou sighed "Come on. Lets go inside!" he said while putting his wooden sword back under his belt. The young girl grasped her small hand around Glou's wrist "Okay. Big brother" she smiled while she followed him as he walked back inside the house. Nel sighed while she got back to work on fixing their breakfast "Glou. Kira. Breakfast is almost done" she called towards them.

Glou quickly peeled his little sister's hand off his wrist he walked towards the dinning table. He noticed Kira giving him a look "What?" he said as he sat down on a chair. Kira just gave a sad look and sat in a chair across from him "Do...you think daddy is an angel?" she quietly said so that her brother could only hear. Glou just gave a light snort "Heh..angels don't exist." he told her as he glanced towards the kitchen noticing Nel coming out with plates. Kira slammed her hands beside her plate which Nel just placed down "Are too! Angels do exist." she paused for a second and looked towards Nel "Right, mommy? Angels do exist." she told her mother.

Nel blinked her eyes while placing Glou's plate down and smiled "If that is what you believe. Then yes of course angels exist." she told Kira and Glou just growled then sat back in the chair. Nel shook her head while glancing at their full plates "Alright guys. Enough about angels. Hurry up and eat. Mommy has to help Drave train." she said. Glou burst our laughing "Can I play with him?" he asked evil manner tone as he grabbed his fork and poked it in his pancake. Nel could had sworn for a second that was Albel tone but shook her head and smiled "Please behave. Last time I brought you both to watch me train with him. He ended up having a concussion " Glou stood up from his chair about to comment on that.

Yet, Kira decided to lean across the table and stuff a strawberry in his mouth "No more. Big Brother" she said to him with a smiled then scooted back when she noticed the glare he gave. Once again the boy gave lots of Albel like qualities and it scared Nel a bit; she wondered if Glou might act like his father later in life. Sighing she watched them eat and she quickly got them to go to their rooms to get dressed. Nel got dressed in her usual fighting materials and she wrapped her scarf around her neck. As she walked towards the living room she noticed Kira and Glou by the door dressed up; to her dislike Glou had his wooden sword.

Sighing she walked towards the front door and looked back at Glou "Promise me you won't hit Drave in the back of the head with that thing." she told her son and he gave a light pout "Fine. I promise..."he said. As they walked outside they noticed Clair in the yard beside the house attending to a Lum "Ah Nel, how are you doing today?" her friend asked her with concern only to cause Nel to shake her head and smile "Much better. Thanks Clair" her friend seemed relieved to hear that. Clair notice Nel dressed up in her fighting materials and tilt her head "What are you up to?" she asked while watching Glou give a light smirk. "Ah..training Drave again. Please be careful with him. If you want him to ever take your place, Nel. Then..again this could be your way of showing nobody can" Clair smiled and noticed Nel narrow her eyes "Not at all. I am simply training him." she told her friend. Clair shook her head "Very well. Do be careful" she told them and went back to grooming the lum.

Nel sighed as she continued her walk towards the plains just outside of the Kingdom of Aquios. She noticed the young man resting himself with his back leaning against a big tree. Nel just gave a rather small cough to clear her throat and causing Drave to wake up blinking his dark blue eyes in a confused state "Ack. Lady Nel. Sorry I sort of fallen asleep waiting for you." he pushed himself away from the tree. As he stood still he ran his fingers through his unruly hair; Nel watched the youth try to make excuses for his actions. The thing odd about Drave was he is a complete stranger and outsider yet he was given titled to take on Nel's place.

The light tanned skin twenty year old boy dressed in a black mesh tank top and black short that went to his knees. The black pants trim had a rather black netting that end to just above his ankle boot. His only armor would be the shoulder pads and one metal kneepad; his weapon was just a simple Nodachi katana. Glou gave a light snort at the sight of the sleepy young knight "He is suppose to become the leader of the Crimson Blade? HIM?" he repeated himself. Drave stop stretching his arm and glanced at the boy making mocking comments towards his way "Ah. Little Glou. What was that..? I could not hear you." he smirked.

Glou disliked Drave for many reasons, one he flirted with his mother, two Kira wants Drave to be her husband as scary as that sounds, and three he was a wreckless weakling. Nel approached Drave "Alright. Now that your done stretching how about you grab that sword of yours and we show duel" she told him to receive a annoyed look from Drave "Do..I have too?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Nel's right hand balled in to a fist and it twitched "Yes you do. Quit acting like a child and fight me" she snapped as her hand quickly unsheathed her twin blades. Drave made a step back and noticed a small girl run his way hugged his leg "Um. Oh Kira. You look pretty in that dress." he smiled as he patted her head "You like...it? You really like it?" she said in her childish tone and smiled. Nel sighed "Kira, please stand to the side with your brother." she told her daughter "Okay.." Kira sighed while she ran towards her brother who was glaring.

Kira froze in her spot "What is the matter, big brother?" she asked him and noticed Glou's annoyed look "How can you...ugh. Never mind he just a foolish idiot" he ranted while turning his back to the scene. Nel noticed Drave inching his left hand down to his sheathed Nodachi "Hurry up. If you moved this slow. By the time you pull it out you'd be dead" she yelled at him . He reached down grabbing it fast but because of the yell he dropped the sword. A clatter sound could be herd and Nel just gave a sigh "A hopeless case.." she muttered behind her scarf watching Drave reached down and picked it up. Nel sighed "Perhaps we should move on to ruinology" her voice should rather annoyed as she sheathed her blades and noticed Drave look up with a small pout "I am sorry Lady Nel!" he called to her. Shaking her head at him "Listen. If you want to learn how to become something like me. Then you better start playing the part." she snapped and caused him to turn his back giving a sigh "I am just not good enough..to take your place. Nobody will be Nel." he told her.

Nel froze in her spot; was she being to hard on him. Hard on him because she did not want anyone to take her place at all. Giving a sigh she approached the younger man and rest her hand on his right shoulder blade giving it a light pat. "No, your right I am being a tad to hard. Perhaps you should train on your own for awhile. Get stronger and then come to me" her voice was filled with that serious tone. Drave turned around to face his fighting trainer "Hm. You admit it then. You are being to hard. So hard.." he paused and smirked "How about a date?" he asked grabbing her wrist.

This comment did not go very well and soon he found himself down on the ground on his back with a blade just under his throat "Say that again. You'll wish you never met me" Nel told him. Drave moved his hand up just to grab the blade and flinched at the feeling of the cutting of his hand "I am sorry. Lady Nel, I could not resist. Your simply to beautiful" he told her hoping she'd leave him be. Giving a sigh she lift her blade away from his throat and stood up on the ground then sheathing her dagger. Drave tried to get up but felt a kick at his side and he whimpered "Ouch. What was that for lady—" he froze at the sight of Glou hovering his left side with his wooden sword "Take that. You sick man" he snapped as he swatted his wooden sword down on Drave's stomach. "Lady Nel! Ahh. Help please!" Drave yelled from the ground as her son continued to hit him with the toy wooden sword.

Nel could not believe her ears, the grown man was complaining about her child beating him up. Shaking her head "You really are hopeless. Can't even stop a child" she told Drave while taking hold of Glou's free hand "No more. He had enough" she told him. Glou just narrowed his green eyes and dropped the wooden sword "I am sorry mommy. I could not resist" he told her. Kira stood stunned just got over the shock and ran to Drave's side "Oh. You're hurt. I am so sorry, my big brother is a fool" she whimpered. Before any more bickering could be started Nel called to both her children "How about we go pay a visit to the castle?" she asked them.

Glou nodded but gave a glare towards Drave "He is not going right?" he asked his mother and gave a happy sigh when Nel shook her head no. Kira on the other hand gripped on to Drave's arm "No mommy. I want to stay and nurse Drave's wounds" her said while gripping his arm more. Her big brother approached her and grabbed her by the other arm pealing her off of Drave "Let him rot. I am sure he can manage to find a poor female to nurse his wounds. Don't level yourself down to a fool" he told his younger sister. Drave sat up blinking his blue eyes "Hey. Glou why do you have to be so mean to me?" he asked as he watched them walk off towards the front entrance gates and Glou turned around "Because I hate you." he simply replied. Drave just got up and shook his head feeling like a complete failure that is how he always felt near Glou anyways.

In Airyglph, Albel Nox was training outside in the snowy condition air. He was standing before a wooden figure with his sword sticking straight in the wood; his shoulders shaking. The man had tired himself out, for he was training since last nice. He could not sleep at all and thought it be best to use his time to train some. Bah, he was not one to get tired out from simple training back in his days he'd easily go fight Crossel with out getting tired.

Removing his crimson blade a image flashed in his mind; it was just after Fayt and his maggot friends went back to their worlds. The image of Romero seeped in his mind, that bastard still was not dead. He was unable to defeat the maggot back then and he wondered what the fool might be up to now. Giving a sigh he sheathed his sword and turned around facing the door "Perhaps I should go hunting. Heh. Romero may have gotten away that time. He won't get away this time" he darkly said to himself. Walking back inside the castle he stood near the door and shook his head; he was rather sweaty it was pretty gross and figured he best rush off to bathe before his fiancé went to hug him.

As he made his way towards the bathing chamber he noticed a guard standing before the door "Move maggot. I wish to bathe" he told the Airyglph guard. The guard nearly moved back and shook his head "Sorry. Lord Albel, the bathing room is busy at the moment. King and Queen are using it" Albel froze in place "Ah...I see" he turned his back. He knew well, hearing the word of two people in their he knew he would rather gut himself before using that right after. A sigh escaped his mouth as he walked outside in to town and made his way towards Kirlsa. All for a bath he had to go to Kirlsa; sure he could had just went to some poor common folk house and demand to use their bath.

Yet, he had no desire to torment a simple commoner. As he approached Kirlsa he made way towards the bathe house there. Sighing in relief he noticed it was empty and removed his clothes then got in to soak up. Sitting in silence his back against a wall and his arms stretched across the floor surface he sunk his lower body down more. Hearing a door open up his head snapped up and noticed a old man approaching him "Bah. What do you want?" he asked Woltar.

The old man froze in his spot and noticed Albel "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Airyglph?" he asked Albel. The young man gave a light sigh "I was going to bathe there. But to my dislike it was being used by the king and queen" he trailed on the words with disgust. Woltar laughed "Ah. Together?" he asked and caused Albel to sink more in the water giving a nod. "Yes. What else? How can the king do such a thing. Make the water..dirty like that" he said shivering with the thought. Woltar just laughed "As I remember. You done the same thing. In Aquaria's castle though."a smirk crossed Woltar's lips as Albel stood up in the water.

He gave an annoyed look in those red eyes of his "Do not bring something old up. Old Coot" he snapped as he climbed out of the water. He reached for something to dry himself and then throw those clothes of his; he did not want to stay and remember something like that. His back towards Woltar he herd the old man just laugh "What are you laughing about? Fool" he asked as he turned around and Woltar just shook his head. "You. So tell me. Why would you wish to leave when I bring up something from the past. You never got upset about anything besides when I talked about your father. So why when it comes to something about Nel..?" he asked the younger man. Albel glared "Bah. Shut up. You know nothing" he huffed and made his way out of the bath house leaving Woltar alone.

To be continued..

A/N: Finally. I been able to work on the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and I will hopefully get another chapter up soon. Yes there are lot of unanswered things about this fic and don't worry they will show up later in the chapters. Hehhe please be patient :3. Also thank you Tachiko for pointing that out and I went to correct that! I am surprise nobody noticed that. Well thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Memories

3.Memories

Aquarian Kingdom over the years after the war rebuilt it's nation. Aquaria and Airyglph were no longer at war. Perhaps the marriage between the King of Airyglph and the high priestess's daughter Rozaria settle things down between the kingdoms. Sure there were still a fraction of people who were against the marriage. Still leaves Nel wondering about Elena's feelings on the marriage.

Would Nel have to deal with those feelings as well. Watch the person you wish she was walking down the aisle to meet the man she loved. She never did understand why Elena refused the king. Walking about the halls of Aquaria's castle had many memories. Some memories that were good and others that were bad.

Passing her old room she couldn't help but stop and stare at the closed door. She knew someone had moved in her room. Was not long for someone to move in to Dion's room after he was dead. Yes, back then she knew Aquaria had easily replaced the dead with the new. Had Albel replaced her in that sense? Was she dead to him and Leah was the new to his heart.

Feeling a tug on her hand her thoughts were dismissed for now as she starred down at an inpatient Glou. His face was just like his fathers it was as if she was starring at a little version of him only those eyes were not Albels. They were her eyes giving a small smile "Yes?" she asked her son as he gave a light sigh.

"Can we go. I really don't feel like hearing that guy talk" he said and Nel gave him a confused look.

"What guy?" she asked him and he just muttered something under his breath. Blinking her eyes she leaned down and rested her hands on his shoulders asking the question again to him. Still Glou didn't answer her and to be honest it was a little frustrating not knowing which guy he was talking about.

"He is talking about Lassel." Kira's sweet voice spoke up and a grunt could be herd from Glou.

Nel smiled "Lassel can be rather annoying. Yet, I have nobody who could look after you both. Clair is busy and Drave well..I am worried he wouldn't be able to handle you both" she told her son trying to get him to understand how important it really was for her to show up today. Glou starred up at his mother his eyes narrowing slowly as he tilt his head to the side giving off a annoyed growl.

"But he said me and Kira are bastard children."his voice huffed out and his right hand was bulging in to a fist.

Nel gave a sigh while standing up before her son's glare and her daughter's confusion of the whole comment. Lassel always made these comments though and she just had to get use to those comments. As much as she disliked it and felt that she might be a big disappointment to her family name. It really did not matter no more she would not be the leader of the crimson blades. Giving up that position was not a matter of choice she had to do it.

Still, bastard children was a bit to far. This comment had to just been recent before it was just she was widowed for her lover had went off to Greeton and supposedly died. Now that Albel returned and his engagement news must had flew out through Elicoor II. Not only was she once listed as a widowed women but now a disgrace for getting pregnant before marriage. A sadden sigh escaped her lips and she could feel those tears threaten to escape those emerald eyes.

Quickly putting up her mask to hide her sorrow she shook her head "Do not listen. Those comments are just as bad as the person who said them" she told her son.

Glou's glare did not leave when the entered the audience chamber. First thing they would see was that uptight man beside the Queen of Aquaria. His face stern as usual and he gave a bit of dull atmosphere around him. Possibly, he had to been the most anal man ever. As Nel approached her majesty a dissatisfied look crossed Lassel.

Glou and Kira waited by the door studying the audience chamber. Waiting quietly for their mother's return. Nel got down on one knee and bowed her head before the Queen. Even if Lassel was such an ass it wouldn't mean she wouldn't be loyal to her Queen. A gentle smile crossed Romaria's lips at the sight of her once best top spy "Hello, Lady Nel" her serene voice filled the air calming Nel's nerves.

"Your majesty. You asked of me for my appearance?" her eyes wandered over towards the Queen who sat on her throne.

"Yes. As you might know. We been working real hard to make festival arrangements."

"Yes. I am aware of this. How can I help with these arrangements?"

The Queen smiled lightly "Well, I herd the crimson blades are commencing a dance? I was wondering if you were going to be performing as well?"

Nel sat there with a blank look across her face. She was hoping for at least something important to had been said. But dancing? Glancing towards Lassel she noticed the little crease of wrinkle twitching on the right corner of his upper forehead. It was obvious why, only maidens that were virgins were suppose to be dancing to that.

"I'm not a virgin."

A laugh escaped Romaria's lips "Yes I know that. But does that make a difference really?" she told Nel.

I had to happen sooner or later, Lassel had to open his mouth eventually "My Grace, allowing someone who is not a virgin to dance is outrageous. Aquaria could face bad luck with our god Apris."

Romaria shook her head "Silence Lassel. Apris does not look down on people because they beared children before marriage. To think she is a dishonor after saving Elicoor II because of giving birth to two children without marriage would make me a bad Queen."

A loud snort escaped from Lassel "Do you think the people of Aquaria want to see someone dance like her that is no longer a maiden?" he huffed out and he glared at Nel "She is a whore!" he pointed out.

Nel glared down at the marble floor she could not speak up for herself. Even though these nasty words were untrue they were half right. Pain flowed through her heart but her serious exterior never collapsed. Glou held his ears as Lassel yelled out these painful comments towards his mother and Kira gave a bewildered look to her brother's actions. Romaria did not looked to please either for Lassel's comments.

"SILENCE" she hissed out sending the room to a unsettling quietness. Her dark red eyes were narrowed and she was about to scold Lassel for these ill hating words. Lassel went pale at the sudden look of his Queen and he had never seen her so angry. In a panic state he looked away and bowed his head.

"Forgive me. I should had not had said those things, your majesty" he told her out of fear. Though he still felt that he was right for what he said but didn't want to get on the Queen's bad side.

"Don't apologize me. Apologize to Lady Nel" Romaria spoke in a now calm voice and watched as Lassel looked straight on to the young woman who was bowing her head not making any more eye contact.

"Forgive me. I was out of line" he told her and glanced back watching Glou giving a light glare his way. The young woman got up and bowed her head to the Queen. Trying her best to look serious on the outside and also keep her cool.

"I forgive you. For the things you had said or nothing more then just the truth. I know I made a mistake. Many may think of me as those comments you had thrown. I know I'm a disgrace to my father's name. Yet still, I hold no regrets for my mistakes." Nel told Lassel and watched him look away from her. That man was stubborn and she couldn't be bothered by his actions. It was Lassel and he always had something to comment about. Sighing she looked towards the Queen and bowed her head to her "I don't think it would be wise of me to perform that ritual dance. It wouldn't be right."

Romaria gave a nod "If this is your decision. I cannot make you. You may go, Lady Nel. Please take care of yourself." watching Nel get up and leave with her children. The Queen felt ashamed of Lassel's comments. Resting her right hand to her forehead her dark eyes closed briefly and a frown crossed her lips. Slowly she regained herself only to scold Lassel once again "I don't even want to hear you say those things again, Lassel." she said in a angered voice.

Lassel bowed his head "Yes your, majesty" he told her reluctantly.

Outside of the audience chambers Nel had both of her children's hands. Walking them in a quick pace down the hall towards the staircase. Kira looked at her mother with a puzzled look "Mother, what is a virgin and a whore?" she asked her. Nel froze and looked towards her daughter shaking her head lightly at her daughter's innocence. She could not bring herself to answer that question.

"Nothing honey. Just words to hurt people" she said while they walked down the staircase. Glou knew some of the words that Lassel spoke. Only because he herd them from others around the city. Though he never herd of his mother being called a whore and didn't think she was. When he first asked Clair about the new word he learned she simply told him that it meant a loose woman.

When he asked her about what a loose woman was Clair just shook her head and told him not to worry about it. He didn't think his mother was loose or didn't look loose. Approaching outside they could see many people making preparations for the festival. This festival was the first for Aquaria because they had invited Airyglphians as well. I has been several years since that raging war between the two kingdoms and now they were going to have a festival to prove they were no longer enemies.

Aquarians were all helping out with the decorations and even Welch from Peternny came to help. She was putting up one of her new inventions in the middle of the city and it looked as if it was a wooden stage. Welch was huffing and waving her wand with the hand shouting out commands for people to set things right. Nel approached the front of the wooden contraption and looked towards Welch.

"What is it?"

"What is it? What is it? What do you think it is?" she asked Nel who gave a confused look and a irritated sigh escaped her lips. "Don't worry. Your not the only person who does not know what it is. It is called a stage. Which many people will be performing a play. In which we will relive the war and the strangers from the other world."

"You mean Fayt and them?"

"Yes. Hey, Nel you should play your part!" Welch held her hands together and gave a pleading look "Please. Please. Please!" she begged her.

Glou blinked his eyes and tugged his mother's hand "What part? Can I have a part?" he asked. Then Kira waved her free hand "I want a part. If Glou gets a part" she sniffled lightly. Nel released her son's hand and rested the palm of her hand to her forehead. Acting was not her thing sure she was able to act like everything was alright. That didn't make her the best actor out there though.

"Well. If you need me. I guess I could help out." she reluctantly told Welch.

Welch over joyed "YES! Now all I need to do is find more actors. Perhaps Lady Clair would take her own part. I wonder if I can find Roger I am sure he'd be willing" she went on talking about the play.

Nel just shrugged and made her way with her children away from Welch. As soon as they go to the house a relief spread through her. She was happy to be home and away from everyone. Opening the door she let Kira and Glou go play while she went to the kitchen. Now alone in her kitchen she let her wall collapse.

_Was she really a whore now? _

Albel was impressed by the report of the Greeton war. It seemed Aquaria took action as well and the war ended. Settling himself down on a chair in his bedroom he starred at his metal claw. Albel never liked removing his claw and starring at that ashamed marks which engulfed his left arm. Hearing a creek he looked up to find Leah approaching him apparently she just came back from the town.

In her hands was a bag and she was digging for something. Pulling out a red juicy apple "While I was out in town. I though I should pick up a few of your favorites" she told him with a gentle smile. She handed him the apple and then went to sit on his bed watching him look at the apple. Her blue eyes watched him stare at his apple ever since they returned he had not been the same. Perhaps even a little distant with her as she watched him a sigh left from her.

Albel starred up at her and watched her thoughtful look smirking lightly he took the apple bitting in to it. Leah just smiled and watched her fiancé eat the apple she had bought for him. Getting up from the bed she stood before him "Albel. Something wrong? You been looking rather troubled lately" she asked him.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

She was not convinced at all her love was acting rather strangely. She wanted to dig in to his mind and find out exactly what it was. Yet, he would not be happy with her if she continued to interrogate him. As he finished the apple he threw it in to a waste basket near the desk and got up from his chair. Resting his claw on his crimson blade he looked to her "I'm going outside. To train. I'll return by dinner" he said.

Leah shook her head and watched him leave her. She felt so alone when he walked off out of the room. Going towards the bed she sat down on the right side at the edge and looked down at her hands which rested at her lap. Starring at the ring on her ring finger she thought about the night he asked her to marry him.

Flash Back

It was only a year in to the war of two parts of Greeton. The part she lived in happened to be the one that Airyglph came to help. She watched the Airyglph knights move in through the middle of the city. Approaching the Southern Kingdom who was in dire need of help and Airyglph agreed. Aquaria on the other hand had back down on helping because they had to much work to deal with as it was.

Leah could replay the scene over and over; she was standing by her best friend Melissa. Dressed in her elegant dress which happened to be covered in ash. A fire had broke out while she was in the market with Melissa as they hurried themselves out. Their dresses were ruined as they reached the temple for safety they watched the knights. At first glance she noticed Albel Nox and thought of him as a rather handsome man.

It seemed he was second in command of this operation. For he stood beside the King of Airyglph who rode a lum through the streets. She knew the King was here to talk to the King of Aizen which was the South Greeton Kingdom. Few days passed and a bloody war erupted between the two kingdoms. Such a bloody war that her father who happened to be a noble named Felix had urged her and her family to move to the outskirts of the forest.

At first Leah hated the idea of leaving. Melissa would not be coming with her and she would be worried about her best friend while she was out of the town. Though many more houses were sent ablaze and Felix would not have his family in danger. So Leah was forced to leave the city and to the forest. Sadly on her way to say good bye to her friend Melissa all she was greeted with was the flames of her friend's burning house.

It was painful to watch those flames engulf a friendship. Leaving the town she was filled with sorrow yet she had her father and her little brother Eric. Traveling through the forest was rough but they did find a abandoned cottage which they took as their home. As the year was to it's end Leah had seen Albel again.

Yet he was laying on the ground just outside of the town of Aizen. It looked as if he was dead but as Leah searched for a pulse she found one. Her father noticed he was a Airyglph knight so he placed him on the little cart which held some of the food they bought from the village today and went back to the cottage. Three months had passed and Albel Nox had woken out from the comma. Disoriented from after from sleeping all that time he got up and traveled around the cottage.

"Your awake" a kind voice spoke.

Albel's vision was still a bit fogy and he saw a smothered image of a young woman. Leaning his back against the wall he tried to regain his strength. Starring at her and trying to figure out who she was he called out a female name he could only think of the time "Nel?" he said softly.

"No. I am not Nel. I am Leah" she approached him cautiously. Taking his right hand with her hand and looked up to him "Your alive. I thought you were going to die!" she spoke to him.

Albel's vision came back and noticed the young woman holding his right hand. He forced his hand out of her's and glared at her "Don't touch me, maggot" he huffed out.

Leah looked rather startled by Albel's comment and backed off from him. Soon two figures joined them. The father, Felix was a man about 6'2 and had white hair his son was only around 14. "Eh. Your awake hmm? So tell me, what is your name?" asked Felix "Can you remember?" he added.

"Albel Nox"

"I see. Well I am Felix. That is my daughter Leah and this is my son Eric" he told the young man.

"Hmp, mind telling me what happened?"

"Of course. My daughter found you about three months ago near dead outside of the town of Aizen. Luckily I was there to bring you back to the cottage. There you slept about three month and honestly I thought you were going to die." he said with a laugh "You knights must have a rather strong soul."

"Hmp. I'm tired of this chat. I'm going back to bed" Albel then left them and went back to his room. Sitting down on the bed he looked down at his chest he noticed a bandage covering a wound. Closing his dark eyes he started to think about the woman he loved that he left behind. A knock at the door stopped his thoughts and he watched as Leah walked in with a water basin. She nervously approached his side resting the water basin on the table "Do you mind if I clean your wound?"

"No." he simply said.

Moving closer to him and with a shaky hand she gripped the bandage. Moving it aside to stare at the old dried up blood wound. To her relief it was healing rather quickly and so she grabbed the cloth now moisten. Pressing it against the healed wound she nervously looked at his eyes. Eye contact sent a shiver down her spine and she watched a grin form on his lips "Done, maggot?" he asked her.

Nodding she got up and left the room. Two years passed and Albel stayed with them. The war was over. Yet he had stayed with them and helped out around the cottage. One day out in the field of wild flowers Leah had approached Albel to tell him dinner was done.

He was busy training with his crimson blade and hardly now wore his claw. Leah watched him over the years as they went by. She fell more in love with him as the days passed and it seemed like a dream which would never be real. Until that day in that field he approached her with a smile "You know. I can't help but wonder about myself sometimes" he told her "I am so unpredictable" he added.

Leah simply nod "Yes. Indeed one minute your shouting maggot and the next your calling me by my name" she giggled.

"Yes..but the truth is. When I'm around you I feel like my troubles of my past shatter away and you're my light" he blushed.

"...Albel?" she stood in her place as if it was too hard to believe what he was saying. Yet he embraced her and pressed his lips to hers. She went limp in his embrace and only happily returned the kiss. Though inside Albel's heart was screaming for him to stop for Nel was still buried deep with in it. He couldn't deny he didn't understand his own action but his mind thought the best for him.

He figured Nel had already moved on and now with Leah he felt he could have just as a good life. Five months later Albel had asked her to marry him. They were outside of the cottage at night watching the little glowing fairies flutter about. He had been nervous all day and finally she knew why.

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

He gulped and approached her taking her hand "I'm not good a this. But, will you marry me?" he showed her the ring he had bought for her a while back.

Surprised and shocked she embraced him with tears streaming her cheeks "Yes. Yes I'll marry you" from then on it was official.

End of flash back

As Leah thought about her past she never bothered to ask Albel of that name he shouted out when he was wounded. Who was this Nel person he had spoken of. Was this Nel someone he use to love. Getting up from the bed she wanted to go and ask Albel who this person was. As she made her way towards the training area she watched as Albel swung his sword in to a dummy.

"Albel" she called out.

Turning around and facing her, he sheathed his crimson scourge "Yes?" he asked.

Starring at him and resting her hands at her hips she was about to ask him. Yet, he gave her a smile and approached her. Giving her a small embrace "Sorry. I know I have been worrying you. Just coming back here many memories have been bothering me" he kissed her cheek.

"Oh. It's okay" she embraced him closer to her.

"So, what was it you were going to ask me?" he asked while giving her a concern look.

"Oh. It's nothing forget about it."

TBC

A/N: Sorry about not updating lately. I had terrible writers block. Though I like this chapter and I hope you all liked it as well. Hopefully this helps how Albel and Leah met! So please review my fic and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Making a Play

4. Making a Play

Commands could be herd from left to right in the middle of the city of Aquios. The young inventor Welch was setting up her stage for performance. She looked fumed for some of the crimson blade members made mistakes in putting up props in the wrong spots.

"I told you! The tree prop goes to the right far corner!" Welch scolded them as she waved her hand wand.

Tynave's right hand was already bulging in to a fist as she was corrected by the inventor. She had better things to do then to be working on some stage. Then again she would get to see Nel dressed up. Just the thought caused her to blush but her wandering mind was soon erased when she felt a sharp pain behind her neck "What the hell?"

"Quit day dreaming and get back to work!" shouted Welch who had apparently whacked the back of Tynave's neck with her staff.

Farleen blinked her eyes at Tynave and leaned in to whisper in to her ear "Tynave, better do as she says. Welch seems way more violent then Clair does when we do something wrong!" she said quietly while nervously glancing towards Welch.

Tynave held her head low as she gave a huff grabbing the tree prop and heaving it towards the far right corner. Her blue eyes narrowed as she fixed it up straight "Hmp. There are you happy now?"

"Well.." Welch paused for a second to examine it "Now that I look at it. I think it would look better in the far left corner."

Growling lightly the tomboy took hold of the prop dragging it along the stage and putting it in the other corner "There it's perfect!" she practically said through her teeth.

Welch's right index finger rested at her chin as she studied the tree's new location debating if it was perfect or not. Finally she shook her head "Alright. It looks perfect now bring over that wall prop!" she commanded Tynave.

The blonde woman glanced at the big wall prop and stared at Farleen who was just resting her back against a wall staring at a flower prop "Ahem. Don't you wanna give me a hand?" she asked the other crimson blade.

Farleen blinked her pink eyes and stared at Tynave "Oh. I thought you could handle it. With all that boy strength of yours." she giggled out.

Annoyed and frustrated Tynave just gave up trying to comment anymore. Grasping the wall with both hands she dragged it towards the far back of the stage in the center. Standing before it she rubbed both hands together. Turning around she paused when a shadow started to tower over her "What the hell?"suddenly the shadow grew over her. Before she knew it the prop had toppled over her form.

Causing her to land on her stomach and her hands up stretched and a grunt could be herd from her. The sounds of giggles from once the fallen wall caused her to narrow her eyes "Dammit. Who did that?" she hissed.

Farleen dashed towards her partner's fallen form "Don't worry! I'll get you out!" she called to her friend. But tripped over a rock prop and landed in to the tree that was in the left far corner and she fell off the edge. The sounds of giggles grew louder and Tynave became more annoyed.

"My stage it's ruined!" cried out Welch as she watched with displeasure as most of the props fell off the stage and her wall prop was now toppled over Tynave. Who could had done such a thing, none other then Glou and Kira. The two children stared at the wall which was over Tynave and couldn't help but laugh.

"Demons..they have demon blood!" hissed out Tynave as she struggled to come out from under the wall prop. Nearly wiggled out she felt the wall be lifted up from her and she sat up holding her head. She glanced up and noticed Nel bowing her head in a apologetic way with her two children hidden behind her. Staring at Nel she noticed that she was in her costume and she looked beautiful "Nel-sama..." she blushed.

"Dammit! Nel look what those children done to my stage!" huffed Welch.

"I'm so sorry. Drave was suppose to be watching them but he turned his back on them for a second and this happened." Nel tried to explain but Welch was obviously pissed by the damage of the stage.

"Were sorry!" both Glou and Kira chimed in from behind their mother.

Drave who held the wall prop shook his head "No it's my fault. I should had been watching them more carefully!" he tried to get the blame placed on to him. Bowing his head causing his black bangs to fall over his eyes "Please Miss Welch, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Now that you mentioned it.." Welch gave a light grin "I could use someone to play the part of Vox."

"Eh. Me as Vox? I was hoping for a more handsome role? You know someone who gets to play a part with the lovely Nel?"

"Hey! How dare you say such things about Nel-sama!" snapped Tynave as she got up and stood in front of Nel.

Nel stood there blinking her emerald colored eyes she just sighed "Guys please this is not the time or place for it." she told the two.

Welch gave an irritated growl "Drave you are playing the part as Vox and that is that!" she scolded at the young man who was arguing with Tynave.

A sigh escaped from Nel and she grabbed her children's hands pulling them off of the stage. Setting them before the steps she bent over a bit "Can you two please just stay here until I work something out?" she asked them.

"Okay.." they told her and sat down on the ground staring up at the stage.

Farleen finally recovered from her fall and got up "Oh my. What was I doing again?" she asked herself as she put her hand to her forehead.

Nel was growing irritated by all this stress put up for the festival and not to mention Welch had not even got all of the cast. Slowly approaching the young inventor she tugged on the staff and her eyes narrowed "Welch, had you even found your full cast yet?" she asked.

Welch who was busy shouting threats at Drave and Tynave turned her attention to Nel. Bowing her head a bit a light nervous chuckle came from her "Well no. I was hoping you could help me though."

"Lets forget about the play! There is no way we can preform a piece with out not even having enough time to practice!"

"I can't just forget! I dreamed of making a play like this!"

"How about next year?" Farleen commented.

"There is no festival next year, idiot!"

"Or perhaps another play?" Drave added.

"Hmp! What play would that be! Tell me I'm opened ears!" Welch shouted at them and swung her staff over the right of her shoulder.

"Romeo and Juliet...Beauty and the Beast...Prince and the Raven.." an familiar voice spoke causing Nel to look towards the steps which lead towards the stage.

"It can't be.." she said softly and there stood Fayt Linegod resting his hands at his hips on top of the stage.

"Long time no see!" he smiled and soon a big arm wrapped around Fayt's neck from behind. Obvious it was Cliff's arm and he had his goofy grin on his face.

"Hey! Miss me?" Cliff asked them.

"I can't believe it! When did you guys get here?" asked Nel as she approached the two at the steps.

Fayt just smiled "Hm an hour ago. Everyone is back at the castle. The Queen told me you were involved with a play but by the looks of it doesn't seem much progress is going on."

"You could say that!" Tynave said while fixing the tree back in it's spot.

"We'd give you guys a hand. I'm not a professional but we got some books back on the diplo that could help us out here." Cliff said with a chuckle.

It was to good to be true for Nel was staring at her old time traveling buddies. She had missed them so much and all they could talk about doing now was this stupid play. Sighing lightly she nod "That would help Welch a lot. Thanks guys." then she paused for a second thinking about what Fayt said "So everyone is back at the castle. I guess I should take a break and go see them!"

Fayt gave a nod "Yep I am sure they will all be happy to see you!"

Not wanting to get involved with anymore business with the play right now she decided to leave the stage "Well lets go." she told them. Approaching Glou and Kira they grabbed on to her hands causing Fayt and Cliff to give off a confused look.

"Um Nel, hate to get in to your business but are they your children?" Cliff asked.

"Yes." she simply said and stopped in her tracks. Resting a hand on Glou's head "This is Glou." and then she rest the other on her daughter's head "and this is Kira."

"Hm for some odd reason they have a rather similar look to someone." Fayt said studying the children's appearance. It was no doubt about it as soon as Glou gave him a hard stare but it was hard to actually grasp the fact.

"There Albel's." Cliff blunted out.

Nel blushed "Yes. He is the father." she tried to keep her cool. She guessed they would had figured out eventually. Her son looked almost exactly like his father except for his eyes and Kira had a lot of Albel's traits as well.

"You know daddy?" asked Kira which once again earned Nel an odd look from Fayt and Cliff.

Sighing lightly Nel continued her walk towards the castle "I'll tell you guys later about it." she didn't want to bring it up in front of her children. To them, their father was dead and they knew little of him. She wanted it that way she didn't want them to hate her for telling them lies for years calling their daddy a hero.

"Hm that asshole." was all Fayt let out for he could already guess what Nel had to say later about Albel.

Shaking her head she walked in to the audience chamber and was stunned to see a very pregnant Sophia standing near a pillar. Not only was she stunned by Sophia being pregnant but she also saw a little boy clinging to Mirage's leg. Just her or did everyone get busy with family life while they were gone. Then there was Maria who looked the same as she did the day she saw her.

"Nel!" Sophia called out and made way to hug her old traveling companion.

"Wow, Sophia how long have you been pregnant?" asked Nel as she studied Sophia's stomach and couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm in my seven month." Sophia admitted and blushed thinking about her intimate time with Fayt.

"Seven months! So you and Fayt are finally married?"

"Yep. We got married a year ago!" Sophia giggled and Fayt just groaned.

Mirage then approached Nel and hugged her "I'm happy to see you again."

"You as well have a little one! Hm I can see Cliff on this one!" Nel giggled at the young boy who stared at Glou oddly.

"Yes this is our son Christopher." Mirage said proudly and Cliff chuckled as he approached his son running his fingers through the boy's blonde hair.

Maria hugged Nel and smiled "Hm, what expecting me to have a little one on me? Nope not this time!" she laughed.

Then it was time for all three girls to stare at Nel's children and their mouth's gape at the resemblance.

"Is that Albel Nox's children?" Mirage asked.

"Yes. My son is named Glou and my daughter is named Kira."

"Aw there so cute. Glou even has that pouty look Albel has." Sophia pointed out.

Christopher blinked his blue eyes at Glou and then at Kira. He blushed as Kira looked at him "Um mommy, who is that pretty girl?" he tugged on Mirage's long sleeve shirt.

Bending down a bit "That is Nel's daughter, Kira." she told Christopher and then stood up.

An hour passed with them all talking about what happen with their lives after they saved the world. It only took them a while to realize they had to come up with a play thanks to Welch's appearance. The young inventor looked panicked because the festival was coming up soon and she had no play as of now. Even if she was to do her own play about the war between Airyglph and Aquaria she was lacking the big cast needed. Standing impatiently before Fayt she pointed her hand staff at him "Tell me! What play shall we do!"

Fayt sighed as the spot light was on him and he had to come up with an idea "Well Romeo and Juliet is an easy piece to perform." he told her.

"Easy piece! I don't want no easy piece!"

"Okay how about the Prince and the Raven?" he asked Welch.

"Hm. What is the story about?" she asked Fayt but instead of receiving a explanation about the play she received the book.

"Read this. Then you'll know all about it." he told her with a sigh.

Welch glanced down at the book and blinked her eyes "The Prince and the Raven." her finger tips caressed the cover "By um what kind of name is that!"

"It's by Drosselmeyer." Fayt added.

Christopher shyly approached Kira but backed off when Glou stood in front of her giving a hard glare. He lowered his head in defeat and ran behind his mother's legs "Hello Kira."

Kira blinked her eyes as Glou stood in front of her blocking the view of the other boy in the room. Hearing her name be called she peaked over Glou and smiled "Hello there!" she said to Christopher.

Glou was not so pleased "Hmp! Stay away from my sister maggot!" he shouted at Christopher.

Welch sat down on a step which lead up to the Queen's throne and she scanned the pages. Finding a page with the characters she looked around and smirked "Hm, well looks like I got all the cast down."

"Already?" Maria asked blinking her eyes.

"Yep!"

"Should we be scared?" Fayt asked and glanced at Nel who was still dressed up in an costume that was suppose to be used for the old play.

"She is scary when she wants to get things done." Nel added.

Getting up from the steps Welch walked towards the doors and turned around to face them with a big grin "I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to write down the character names and the cast I have chosen for the roles." she then walked out.

"Hey there is not much of a cast." Cliff said to everyone who had the look of worry plastered on their faces.

"Still who knows what I'll end up being." Fayt gave a sigh.

"That brat leave yet?" Tynave asked as she walked in to the audience chambered followed by Drave and Farleen.

"Yeah. She went to go set up the cast list." Sophia said while resting her hand on her growing stomach.

_Meanwhile back with Albel..._

"I don't understand why were going here early." Albel said to Woltar who walked in a slow pace behind them.

"Because I want to help."

"You be some sort of help? You can't even walk all to great anymore, old man."

"Hmp. Just because I'm old does not mean I cannot be useful!"

"Stop your bickering!" the King commanded as he sat on a lum and behind him was Rozaria clinging around his waist.

"Bah!" was all Albel had to say and started to walk faster away from them. Leaving Leah by herself with the others. He had other reasons why he did not really want to go to Aquaria one being he knew she'd be there. Seeing Nel again may cause more tragic on his part. The first day he came back she approached him and he said harsh things to her. _Bah she was the fool in the first place _he kept trying to tell himself.

"Albel, something wrong?" Leah asked him as she now started to walk beside him.

He paused before the entrance of Aquios and just looked towards Leah "Yeah. But I rather not tell you about it."

"Why not?" she asked him as she clung to Albel's right arm.

His red eyes lowered to the ground for a second and he shook his head "Bah. It's nothing quit bothering me about it." he snapped at her causing her to remove her hand from his arm.

Leah had never been snapped by Albel except when she had first met him. Her blue eyes looked away from him and she nod "It's alright you don't have to tell me everything with your past." she then started to walk away from him.

_Hmp now she is mad at me _he snapped at himself as he walked just behind her and upon entering the city of Aquios he could tell things were getting quite busy around here.

"Wow it looks so beautiful!" Rozaria said as she scanned her old home which was now decorated.

"I agree." Arzei said as the lum made it's final stop before the steps which lead towards the castle. Upon hoping off it's back he stood still holding up his arms to catch Rozaria and when she fell he caught her "Heh. Light as a feather." he chuckled.

"Oh you!" Rozaria giggled and playfully smacked his chest.

Albel rolled his eyes at the public affection and started his way up the steps. Yet something crashed in to him causing him to fall back "Dammit! Bah maggot watch were your going!" he hissed while he looked up to stare at a little boy.

Glou who had been playing tag with his sister Kira and Christopher had accidently bumped in to Albel. He just stood there watched Albel fall back and when he herd what Albel said his green eyes just narrowed "Hmp. You watch were your going! I was playing tag here first!" he snapped.

"Oh so we have a little one with a tongue!"

Kira and Christopher slowly approached Glou from behind. Kira stared up at Albel as he got up and his claw raised. Her red eyes widen and she looked down "Please sir! Don't hurt my brother!" she cried out while flinging herself in front of Glou.

Raising his claw he tilt his head "I wasn't going to do anything, little maggot." he growled and continued his walk up the steps.

"Grandpa Woltar!" Kira and Glou shouted as they saw the old man struggle up the steps. Now it was a game to get Woltar up the steps for they ran to his side to help him up. Christopher as well joined this little game.

Arzei laughed at the sight as he walked up beside Rozaria who sighed dreamily as she thought about children. Albel only gave a confused look at the children who were calling Woltar grandpa.

"I have not seen you two for a year. You both grown up so much." Rozaria said to the two children who were helping Woltar up the steps.

Leah glanced at them and she smiled "They are adorable. Yet, it's funny because they both have some odd resemblance to someone I know." yet inside it made her heart twitch. Those two children looked a lot like her fiancé of course Albel didn't speak of his past. For all she knew these could be his kids and he could had been married to that woman he called out when she first met him.

"Bah I don't know who? Someone from Greeton?" Albel asked Leah as he walked in and stood still when he noticed Drave running straight towards them.

"I can't believe I lost them again! Nel going to kill me!" Drave screamed and nearly ran in to Albel. When he saw Albel he froze in his spot and stared at him blinking his eyes "Woah! Sorry almost bumped in to you!"

"Yeah you better be sorry maggot!"

"Albel!" Leah said and lightly hit his arm.

Woltar finally was inside the castle and he noticed Drave "Ah the young lad who was suppose to be watching these guys?" he asked while lifting his arms to reveal Kira and Glou also Christopher who was holding on to Woltar's cape.

"Thank Apris!" he shouted as he ran towards the three children yet instead they ran away from him causing him to trip on a step. He fell on his face and groaned looking up at them "Please come back to the audience chamber! Nel, Cliff, and Mirage will kill me if I loose you guys!"

"Audience chamber?" asked Arzei and wondered why everyone was there.

"Cliff and Mirage?" Albel then grabbed Drave and pulled him up. His red eyes were blinking with disbelief "Those maggots are here?"

"Why yes! Fayt, Sophia, and Maria as well!"

"Hmp. How interesting." Albel said and took off to the right hallway then up the stair case he went. Leah was confused and she followed with everyone else who headed up towards the audience chamber.

Albel walked in and was stunned to see them again. They looked the same besides the fact that Sophia looked as if she put on some weight.

"Albel!" they all said in shock.

Nel stayed by the corner close to a pillar she had caught sight of Leah. She didn't want to be bothered by their appearance.

"Hmp good to see you maggots!" Albel said to them.

"Same old Albel." Maria said with a light sigh as she rested her finger tips to her forehead.

Arzei and Rozaria then walked in to the audience chamber they approached the throne area. Arzei stood beside Romaria who just watched the reunion and just gave Arzei a small smile "Hello Arzei and Rozaria."

"Your majesty." they both said bowing their heads.

"Hey what is taking Welch anyways!" Maria said impatiently while Cliff just shook his head.

"You actually want to see what part you got?" Cliff shuddered at the thought.

"Part?" Leah asked and it just dawned on everyone they didn't know who this woman was who was standing beside Albel.

Albel felt all their eyes on him and he just sighed "This is my fiance, Leah." he told them.

"Ah Congrats." Sophia said and gave a side glance towards Nel.

Cliff couldn't believe Albel for even choosing that woman over Nel. He grunted and walked over towards Nel "Hey you alright?"

"Couldn't be any better."

"That is a lie."

"I know.."

Cliff just sighed and watched as the doors open to reveal Welch with a parchment in her hands. She walked towards a far wall and then held the parchment up then using a hammer to nail it in to the wall.

"Not the wall!" shouted Lasselle as he watched Welch destroy royal property.

"Ah shut it!" Welch snapped and walked away with a big grin on her face.

Nobody moved for they were to scared to see what role they got. So Fayt being the old leader decided to go first and find his spot. Standing before it he scanned the page and his green eyes widen "The prince!" he shouted.

Soon everyone then gathered before the parchment wondering what parts they got. Some where happy others were not to happy about their roles.

Cast

Ahiru -----------------------------------------------Nel

Mytho.----------------------------------------------Fayt

Rue---------------------------------------Maria

Fakir---------------------------------------Albel

Drosselmeyer------------------------------Cliff

Edel----------------------------------------Mirage

Uzura-------------------------------------Kira

Aotoa---------------------------------------Drave

Neko-sensai--------------------------------Woltar

Pique------------------------------------Leah

Lilie---------------------------------------Sophia

Additional Cast Parts

Glou, Christopher, Tynave, Farleen, and Clair

Nel then raised her hand "What if you know nothing of this story and your character? Also why am I the main character?"

Welch giggled "You'd fit the part quite well. Ahiru is not that graceful but she is when she is princess tutu. You are like her in similar ways..and I made up a sheet of character descriptions."

Albel just blinked "Why am I even in this play? I was not even here when you chosen my part!"

"Fakir's personality is a perfect match for you."

"Why am I Drosselmeyer? Do I look like a crazy old man to you?"

"Yes."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!"

"Anymore questions?" Welch asked as she raised her wand in the air.

"Yes. What is a Neko-sensai?" asked Woltar.

Welch blinked her eyes and laughed nervously "I really don't know. I couldn't understand the language of his name."

"It means Mr. Cat!" said Fayt.

"Mr. Cat?" Woltar blinked his eyes and then his eyebrows furred together.

Albel couldn't help but notice a rather odd name on the list. The name Glou the one his father had. It was a name after all and could had gotten common around here.

"Albel, you happy about your part?" asked Leah.

"Bah. Whatever I'll do this little maggot play." he snapped and looked away.

TBC

Character Descriptions/

Ahiru

Age: 13 -14 ((around that age))

Ahiru was once a duck who fell in love with a prince which had no heart. So Drosselmeyer came to the duck. Granting her the wish to become human and help the prince regain his heart back. Ahiru is rather klutzy but has a good heart. When she becomes Princess Tutu she is graceful and will do anything to protect the prince.

Mytho

Age: Unknown ((around 16))

Mytho is the prince in the story without the heart. His heart was shattered by the knight. He does not feel anything and can seem rather like a doll. He does whatever Fakir and Rue tells him.

Rue

Age: 15

Rue is the raven in the story. She tells Mytho that he loves her and only her. She is the arch rival to Princess Tutu. She is known as Princess Kraehe and is jealous of Princess Tutu.

Fakir

Age: 17

Fakir is the knight who shattered Mytho's heart. He can seem at first appearance a bit of a jerk and rather controlling of Mytho's life. But really he is just worried and concerned for Mytho. He does not like Rue for she is trying to take his role in controlling Mytho's life. He doesn't care for Tutu's role as either yet in the end he is fighting along side with her.

Drosselmeyer

Age: Unknown he is dead.

Drosselmeyer is the created of the story. He is pretty much crazy and enjoys writing tragic endings. He can only communicate to Ahiru, Rue, and Fakir.

Edel

Age: Unknown

Edel is a puppet for Drosselmeyer. She owns a jewel shop and usually the one to give good advice to Tutu when she needs it.

Uzura

Age: Unknown

Uzura was made from Edel and she usually lives at Fakir's house. She always ends with Zura after she speaks.

Aotoa

Age: Unknown ((about 16))

Aotoa is usually found in the library. He is like a walking book about Drosselmeyer. He helps Fakir at some points.

Neko-Sensai ((Mr. Cat))

Age: Unknown

Mr.Cat is indeed a cat teacher. He teaches ballet and has an obsession with marriage. When ever Ahiru fails to do something he'll say she'll have to marry him if she fails again.

Pique

Age: 13-14

Pique is one of Ahiru's friends and has a crush on Fakir. She is usually trying to get Ahiru to admit her feelings to Mytho.

Lilie

Age: 13-14

Lilie is also Ahiru's friend. Though she is most happy when Ahiru fails at something.

A/N: I have not updated forever! I'm sorry I just been busy! I just kind of came back from Otakon and have been busy with work! Also if anyone is confused about the play and such just try to leave a review with the question or email me. I'll get back to you about it. I'll even give a good website of the anime concerning the play storyline. Also concerning with Tynave's personality I used her personality from the manga I like it much more. Anyway please review and thank you for all the reviews!


	5. Ominous Darkness

5. Ominous Darkness

Rehearsal was taking place outside in the Aquios Gardens. For Welch did not want anyone not taking part in the play to see them rehearse. Standing on another yet not to steady looking wooden stage Welch had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Indeed they had to be perfect by the next day for that was when they were to preform. Lucky for her, she was able to get the costumes done.

Cliff was sitting on a large rock reading his script he had a rather dull look on his face. Christopher was clinging on to his father's broad back shoulders and glancing down at the paper script "Daddy what is that?"

"A script of the character I'm preforming in this play." a sigh escaped his lips as he flipped the page.

"What character?" Christopher started to wiggle about on Cliff's back taking a tight grip around Cliff's neck.

"Gah-" Cliff dropped the script and reached behind himself with his one arm taking hold of the little boy. His blue eyes narrowed a bit then yanked Christopher over his shoulder and on to his lap.

"Daddy what character?" he asked again giving his father a pout look.

"Drosselmeyer."

"Drossle-who?"

"Ah some old crazy man who died."

"So he is dead? What a stupid character."

Cliff's right eye twitched "Yeah well..somebody got to do it!" he tried to save his pride.

Christopher just smiled and hopped off his father's lap and ran towards a big tree. Staring up at it he noticed legs swaying over a high branch "...it's a monster!" he panicked moving back a bit.

"Monster?" a voice from the tree squeaked out as the figure looked down to see Christopher. A smile drew across the little girl's lips as she swayed her legs more "wooo I'm the boogie-tree!"

Christopher sniffled and kept backing away "Don't...eat me!" he shouted then turned to run away but bumped in to somebody. Causing Christopher to fall back and land on his bottom, rubbing the back of his neck he looked up to see who it was "Gah! You!"

Glou narrowed his emerald eyes at the sight of Christopher. Glancing towards the tree he noticed his sister Kira was hanging on a branch. Smirking a bit he pushed Christopher aside "What were you doing? Eyeing my sister?" he asked while approaching the tree. He watched his sister give Glou a confused look as she climbed down the tree.

"N-No I thought she was a monster." Christopher protested.

"Monster?" Kira asked as she approached the boy who was sitting on the ground half in tears.

"Heh. Well she does look like a monster." Glou said with a smirk then received a smack at the back of his head.

Kira glared at her brother "I am no monster!" she scolded him and took off to find her mother.

Christopher got up and chased after Kira wanting to explain that he didn't think she looked like a monster just that he thought a monster was in a tree.

Glou was not amused by this neither was he amused by that inventor who was making him dress in an itchy costume with black feathers all over it. Him and Christopher were to play just simple roles which were that of the crows that followed the character Rue around. They did the bidding of Princess Kraehe and he for one didn't like this role. Walking towards the banged up stage he noticed Maria dressed up in a simple dress which the non-elicorrdian's called a school uniform.

"Oh Glou. Have you fitted for your costume yet?" she asked while running her fingers through her long blue strands.

"Yeah. I hate being a crow."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to do any bidding to some woman."

"Heh. I guess I can see your point." Maria told Glou as she walked towards a mirror and fixed her blouse collar. At first she was happy she received this role but also disliked having to play a part of a character who was the girlfriend of Mytho. In ways she envied the relationship between Fayt and Sophia. She had feeling for Fayt for some time now but tried to throw them aside when Fayt asked Sophia to marry him. Turning around to see if Glou was there she noticed the boy had already left.

Kira walked in while her mother was changing in to the costume known as a school uniform. Hearing a door open Nel glanced behind her to see Kira walk up to her a small smile crossed her lips "Hm. What is it?"

"Mommy, Glou was being mean."

"Mean?"

Kira gave a nod while tears started to fall down her cheeks "He said I look like a monster." she then dropped to her knees. Cuddling her little form as she cried "Monsters are ugly..so I must be ugly."

"No. No" said Nel as she embraced her daughter then picked her up and rubbed her back "You are no monster. In fact you are a princess."

"A princess? But I'm no princess."

"Well not in reality but indeed you are as pretty as a princess."

Kira used her sleeve to wipe her tears "Am I? Do you think if I be a good girl a fairy will come to me like in fairy tales and grant me a wish?"

"Hm. What wish is that?"

"That daddy comes back to us." Kira smiled.

Nel froze and gave a fake smile "Sure. One day perhaps your wish could be granted." she hated lying her to her daughter. Especially it seemed as plain as day Albel was never to return to her again.

"Alright. I will be a good girl." she jumped out of Nel's arms and walked towards the door. She paused and glanced back at her mother "I'll tell big brother that I am a princess!" then walked out.

Nel couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek for it was horrible of her. To keep telling them lies after lies about their father. Approaching the mirror she put a necklace around her neck that last piece of her costume then walked out.

On stage Woltar was fixing his fluffy cat ears "Hm. Tell me, Miss Welch. How does Mr.Cat actually meow?"

Welch pondered on the question and eyed Fayt who reluctantly walked on to stage wearing his boy school uniform "Fayt! How does Mr.Cat meow?"

The blue haired boy just eyed Welch as if giving her the look What are you stupid? then he rest his hands on his hips "Well you know..how cats meow!"

Woltar grabbed a hold of his furry cat tail and pinned it on his bottom "No. I do not know how a cat meows."

Fayt just slummed his shoulders and looked down "A cat meow sounds like..." he paused and then took a deep breath "Meeeoooww."

Welch held her ears and stared at Fayt "Seesh. What a horrible sound."

Glaring at them "Well sorry! I'm not a cat." he then stormed over towards a corner grumbling to himself.

Sophia stared at Leah "Um Miss Leah. Can you help me button up this button." she laughed a bit.

"Sure." Leah replied then glanced at Sophia's rather balloon like stomach. Laughing a bit she smiled "I guess this is the price we women pay when pregnant? We loose are figure for some time?" she said to Sophia as she tried to button it.

A pop sound could be herd as a button flicked off and hit a wall. Sophia blushed and laughed "Yep. Oh well I'll just have to do with out one button." she told Leah and walked towards a mirror. Staring back at Leah "You know, you look rather lovely in that."

"Nah. I think you do even with a pregnant stomach."

"Heh, no way you have this face of a angel while I on the other hand..um I think my eyes are out of portion." she sighed and fixed her long brown hair in to pigtails.

Soon everyone was on stage getting ready to preform their lines. The scene where Nel would be in her little duck costume sitting in the lake took place. Fayt sighed while grabbing at his tight white leotard pants and walked uncomfortably on the fake pond set. He was no good at balley lucky for him the Elicoordians couldn't tell the difference. Rising his right leg high his left foot nearly lost it's balance and it caused him to fall over.

"FAYT! What was that!" Welch screamed from a chair and jumped off walking towards him. She raised her hand wand and started to whack him several times "A prince is suppose to be graceful not clumsy!"

"Ouch!" Fayt said as his right arm tried to block the attack. He got up and rest his hands at his hips "Well I'm not the one who picked this role for me!" he shouted narrowing his green eyes.

Nel sighed while grabbing a hold of a yellow feather which kept tickling her cheek "Lets move on. I can't stand being in this costume."

The scene finally got done after three times of trying to get it right. Fayt and Nel had to go back to get changed again. Albel glanced down at his costume and scolded at how tight his pants were "Hmp. I look like a straight up-"

"Quit complaining Nox! Your scene is next!" Welch snapped.

Nel walked on to stage not happy about this scene. It was the scene where Ahiru and Fakir had to dance. Staring at Albel who had this look of dislike of being here. As she walked slowly she could feel her heart pond heavier. She longed to dance with Albel but she knew he didn't long to dance with her.

Standing before him; she noticed his annoyed expression. Averting her gaze from him and just waited for Welch's command.

"Alright you too. This is just a practice so don't kill each other."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Nel-sama!" Tynave yelled from the right side.

Albel blinked his crimson eyes and chose to ignore Tynave's comment. Frowning he reached out and gripped Nel's right arm. Pulling her closer to him and he noticed how rigid she went. He smirked and then he tried to do his best of the instructions he was given.

"Wow. They really do look good together." Mirage said to Cliff who was fiddling with his fake beard.

"Yeah. Well to be honest watching them dance is almost sad."

Leah who was watching could feel the jealousy growing. Quickly she stared down at her engagement ring trying to remind herself that Albel was indeed her fiancé.

"This is the Pas de Deux; show some passion." shouted Welch.

Nel sighed while Albel leaned her down and his other hand gripped her leg. She was surprised he removed his claw for this. Being in his arms again was rather nice and her heart was beating as if it was the first time they confessed their feelings.

Albel gripped Nel's waist and lifted her up and remembered how light she was. Smirking he brought her back down and then embraced her from behind.

"Wonderful. Though it could use some more work." Welch commented while watching them.

"Um, you guys can let go now. We have more things to practice." Maria said with a smile.

Albel could feel his cheek burning with embarrassment. For he was indeed still holding Nel and to be honest he didn't want to let go. Though his crimson eyes got a glimpse of Leah staring at him questionably he pulled away reluctantly.

Nel was once again smacked with reality when he let go. Albel was no longer her lover but somebody else's lover.

"Damn were making progress." Cliff said with a smirk. He was amazed how quickly learned everyone was.

Albel just smirked "Progress? Maggot no matter what I believe Leah would had been more appropriate for the role of Ahiru."

Everyone grew in silence after Albel's comment. Cliff's fist was bulging and Fayt was ready to Air Kick him. Tynave gave Albel a rather deadly glare and cracked her knuckles. Drave withdrew his sword preparing a all bloodfest battle. Nel just stared at Albel she didn't bother to comment but to be honest it hurt so much she wanted to let those words slip out.

"NO. Nel is suitable to the part." Welch said as she raised her wand shaking it.

Albel could feel the hate pouring all around him. Smirking to himself it was a feeling he was use to. Running his fingers through his hair he walked over towards Leah putting an arm around her.

"Seeya later maggots."

Albel and Leah began to walk away. As soon as they entered the town Leah stop in her tracks. She had a lot of questions running through her head and she wanted them answered.

"Albel?"

"Yes?" he gave an irritated groan.

"Why are you so desperate of making me have that role?"

"Because I love you." he said calmly but to be honest that was half of it. Part of him loved Nel and dancing with Nel was starting to bring up old emotions. Trying to save his relationship with Leah he had to find a way to replace Nel. He didn't care if Nel was the best for the part he just wanted what was best for himself and Leah.

"Hm." Leah gave a nod and leaned up kissing Albel's cheek. Though she still wondered if that was really the honest truth.

"He so stuck up." snapped Welch as she lifted a box on to the stage.

Nel was in the back room getting back in to her normal clothes. She felt that Albel was making it seem as if she was a burden. Even if it was just a play she was doing something to him. Obviously he was disgusted with her it had to be that.

"Mommy?"

Turning around she smiled at Kira who had her costume on "What is it?"

"Why do you look sad?"

"Sometimes a person can get sad."

"Do you miss daddy?"

Nel kept silent trying to think up an answer "Yes. I do miss him." she could feel it again. The loneliness that was capable of breaking her serious mask and showing her true emotions. She had to hide the sorrow she didn't want Kira or Glou to get hurt in this. Though she was already hurting them and not only was she lonely but she was guilty.

"Don't be sad mommy. If the fairy comes to me I will wish for daddy to return."

"I know.."

Kira smiled and hugged her mother. She stared up and gave a smile "Mommy is a princess just like me."

"Well I don't know about that.." Nel replied as she hugged her daughter.

"But mommy is pretty as a princess."

Nel couldn't help but cry, her daughter was so sweet. It pained her to keep lying over and over again.

Glou and Christopher were watching from outside. Glou was resting his back against a tree and Christopher was waiting patiently for Kira.

"Your father died?"

Glou gave a nod and narrowed his eyes "Because he died my mother is always sad."

"Why don't you get another dad?"

"Don't be stupid, fool." he snapped and then stomped off.

Inside the Aquarian Castle, Clair was rather busy with work. A subordinate had given her a report a few days ago. She re-read the pages over and over again. She was totally stumped by it "Ugh. What does this all mean." she rubbed her forehead.

Adray walked in his daughter's office room not bothering to knock. He gave a sigh as he noticed she was once again busy with her work. Walking behind her, he rest his hands on her shoulders.

Clair tensed up and was about to scream but remembered where she was. Also what time it was for it was only noon. A murder couldn't happen at this time sighing she tilt her head to see it was her father.

"Father! Why can't you ever knock?"

"You're my daughter. Why should I have to knock?"

"What if I was changing?" she glared.

"Heh. Like I never seen what you looked like."

"Father! I was a little girl." she scolded and got up from the chair.

Adray glanced down at the piece of paper laying on top of the desk. He reached for it and started to read it.

"Father, that is my work not yours. Please quit reading."

"What is this? Old test scores?"

"...I did some background checking."

Adray blinked his eyes and started to laugh "Why are you background checking on the male status?"

"That is not it father! It was the test that every crimson blade had to take."

"So what of it..?"

Clair snatched the papers from his hands then walked towards the window. She peered out and sighed "It seems we have a problem."

"What problem is this?"

She was about to say something but a knock could be herd from her door. She walked towards it and opened it to reveal one of her subordinates.

"Miss, you asked for me?"

"Ah yes. I was wondering if you could make sure to rally up some of are members to keep watch at the festival tomorrow."

"Yes'mam." the subordinate said then walked off.

"As you were saying?" Adray asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Father, don't bother yourself with this issue. It's something I must handle." she glared and pointed towards the door.

Adray smirked "Is it all that important?"

"Let just say; we might have a spy among us."

Albel was walking through the halls of the Aquarian Castle. Suddenly he froze before a room a room he remembered quite well. Suddenly the door opened and his heart was beginning to pound. Only that someone was not Nel who came out of this room.

"Oh. Lord Nox." said a crimson blade member.

"Hmp. Where is that maggot Zelpher at?"

"She doesn't live in the castle no more."

"Is that so?" Albel gave a confused look. He knew Nel was always one for her job and that she wanted to be close by the Queen at all times. This was odd something did change and he didn't know what it was. She was hiding something from him but was he about to ask, well no he was not.

"Yes. She has her own place outside of the castle."

Albel just gave a look and walked back towards the guest room. As he walked in he noticed Leah sitting on the bed studying her ring.

"Oh your back." Leah said as she lifted her head to get a look at her fiance.

"Yeah."

Leah smiled and got off the bed. Embracing him in a hug "I can't barely wait till we get married." she told him.

"Hm me too."

"Is that so? Then why not get married next week?"

Albel gave a startled look "But that is too soon! No preparations have been made yet and you want to get married next week?"

Giving a light nod "I know, it sounds crazy. It's just..I can't get something off of my mind."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes, I feel like I'm going to lose you.." she looked down at her feet.

A chuckle came from Albel as he hugged her "Your not going to lose me. What makes you think of this?"

Leah lifted her head and looked in to Albel's eyes "Just something.." she turned her face away.

Albel gently moved her face to view "Don't be silly, your not going to lose me." he told her. Slowly he moved in and caught her lips with his.

Blushing Leah moved forward and kissed him back; she was losing her self. It was a sweet and warm feeling. Her heart was beating like crazy and she didn't want to ever let go of the source which made her like this.

Welch was just about to have Woltar read his lines but the misfortunate happen. It started to rain and it didn't just drizzle it poured. They all started to scramble back to the Castle and figured they would just have to get up early and practice some more. The hours past and soon it was night time. Everyone that was a guest were staying in the Castle and Nel had gone home with her two children.

Nel tucked Glou and Kira in to their beds. Both of them shared a room but had their own beds. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Kira's forehead "Goodnight princess." she said softly. Walking over towards Glou she leaned forward but Glou turned his head away from her.

"Mom, I'm to old for that."

"Don't be silly. You'll always be my little boy." she smiled.

Glou groaned and grabbed the blanket then drug it over his head. Hiding himself from Nel and quickly he said "Goodnight."

"Mom!" Kira shouted as she sat up in her bed.

"Yes?"

"Can you open the jewelry box?"

Nel glanced over at the small wooden box sitting on a table close to Kira's bed. Woltar had given it to her for her birthday. Approaching it she lifted the top up and a sound played through the room. A irritated groan could be herd from Glou from under the covers and she smiled "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight mom!" they both said at the same time.

Walking in to her own room she needed to get changed. Putting on a simple blue night gown she stood before the mirror trying to fix her appearance. She looked fine on the outside but in the inside she was hurting and feeling ugly as ever. Hate is all she felt right now not just for Albel but also for herself. She just prayed to Apris that her children never had to hurt like she was hurting.

A loud crack of thunder could be herd outside and lightening was brightening up her room. She sighed "I hate storms." she said to herself. Then it had just clicked to her after the thunder erupted the music stopped playing. The music always played at least till she came in the room to turn it off. Then again she knew Glou could had pestered Kira in to shutting it off.

Though even if that had happen Kira would had ran to her. Nel suddenly felt fear and she opened her door then continued her way through the dark hallway towards their room. Her hand was shaking as she gripped the doorknob and pushed it forward quietly but the door had given out a creek. She was greeted with complete darkness and silence, she was just about to summon up a flame spell until the lightening brighten up the room. Revealing her fear, her children's beds were empty.

She ran in to the room releasing one of her daggers and noticed the one window was open. Rain was getting inside because of the strong winds. She had a fire lit in her free hand and a dagger in the other "Glou! Kira!" she shouted in a frantic manner. Her right eye caught a glimpse of the crack in the mirror on the right side wall. She was not alone in this room, in fact a black shadow was behind her.

The fire in her hand the only light and her image showing clearly in the mirror but there was definitely something behind her. When she was just about to turn around and use her dagger on the criminal a pain surged through her. Staring down a blade was sticking out her through right lower side and blood was filling her lungs. She coughed up the red liquid and her left hand with the fire balled up closing the flame. All she could remember as she stared in that broke mirror was that the shadow had blue eyes.

A note was left near Nel's unconscious body. The figure then made it's exit through the open window carrying the two sleeping children which it had drugged with some sleeping substance.

Albel sat up in his bed startled and he was panting. Looking around the empty room he noticed Leah was not beside him in his bed. Getting up he walked towards the door as he was just about to open it Leah was just coming in. Startled she nearly dropped her candle "What are you doing out so late?" Albel questioned her.

"I apologize if you were worried. I was thirsty." she told him as she raised her glass of water.

Sighing he walked back in to his room and sat down on the bed. She sat down next to him and moved closer to him "I hate storms.." she shivered as she herd another thunder.

Albel stared at the window and watched the lightening brighten up the dark stormy sky. He sighed "So do I. It brings bad memories." he told her.

Taking a sip from her glass of water she then sighed "Yeah, there always a bad omen."

Albel smirked "Bah, I don't believe in that rubbish."

Scratching sounds could be herd from the window. Leah nearly jumped up "What is that?" she said as she closed her eyes and hugged him.

Albel cautiously approached the window, reaching close towards the wall to grab his crimson scourge he lifted the window open. In flew a odd creature, it fell to the ground and flipped around like a fish out of water. Closing the window he approached it and held the sword above it. Staring down he noticed it was an odd creature alright, it was a bird of some sort. It had black feathers and red eyes. The description of a raven from that story that their play was about.

"A raven?" Leah said as she studied the creature as it flapped around on the ground.

"Hmp." in a quick manner Albel swung his sword down. Cutting the bird in half revealing an odd purple color blood oozing from under it.

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated this for a while! Don't hurt me please! I promise I will make another chapter soon. Heh, I left it at a cliffhanger too. Now the question is who did it? Was it Leah or somebody else? Well anyways thanks for all the reviews and please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Note: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Nor do I own Princess Tutu; though I wish I owned both D!


	6. The Nameless Boy and the Fairy

6. The Nameless Boy and the Fairy.

Crimson Blade member Clair walked back and forth in the right lower hallway. Her lavender eyes filled with concern about the report she had received a few days ago. Her suspicions started few weeks ago and so she just had to check out the test scores. It was though rather puzzling for not only was there a spy but also another who the Queen and everyone else trusted was behind this. Walking towards the front doors she stared out at the night sky which blinked with dancing lightening.

Then it caught her eyes swarms of black hideous creatures swarming in the storming sky. The creatures were indeed not native to this world. Quickly she turned around yelling for her two close subordinates "Tyanve! Farleen!"

The tomboy who was sharpening her dagger raised her head up from her work "Did someone call me?" she said to herself.

"Tynave! Farleen!"

There it was again, lifting her dagger she sheathed it quickly. Rising from her chair and leaving her room. Walking the dimly lit hallway she approached the front doors which were across the Holy Apris Shrine "Clair?" she questioned her commander.

Clair sighed in relief when one of her subordinates came to her "Look outside." she commanded.

Obeying her order she walked calmly towards the door. Gripping the door and opening it she peaked out to take a glimpse. The scenery was dark, the ground was foggy and the rain beaded down. Yet nothing unusual just a storm going on outside.

"Kaa"

Hearing the odd sound she looked around outside. She could not pin point where it was coming.

"Kaa"

There it was again and she looked up at the stormy sky. To see visions of black feathery creatures swarming around.

"See what I mean?" said Clair as she now stood beside her subordinate.

"What are those things?" Tynave questioned the ravens which flew around the storming sky.

"I don't know..."

Tynave walked outside even though it was raining. She was surprised none of the guards had reported this. Approaching the bottom steps she realized the guards were huddled behind a wall with their swords raised high. Sighing at their cowardice antics "How disgrace full! The Queen of Apris resides here! Do your job right!" she yelled.

The one guard gave a nod and reluctantly returned to his post. The other as well followed but stop before he headed towards his post "Lady Tynave, something odd is going on. Those creatures are mostly swarming around Lady Nel's house."

"THERE WHAT!" Tynave shouted and then was in panic.

"This can't be good.." Clair said for she was now standing behind Tynave. She stared towards Nel's house and saw the black creatures landing on top of the house. Some where flying inside a window.

"Lets go!" they both said together and took off towards their once fellow crimson blade member. Approaching the house the ravens were everywhere and everything was so dark. Not wasting anymore time by just looking they entered the house.

"It's quiet." Tynave said as they entered the dark house. The lamps were out and the lightening was providing them the only light.

"Lets start a flame." Clair said as she balled her hand up and a fire lit in her palm. Tynave did the same as they approached the steps.

"Kaa."

The ravens sound grew louder as they head towards Glou and Kira's bedroom. With haste they approached the door sliding their daggers out. What they saw stop them in their tracks as the flame's light revealed a body on the floor.

"NEL!"

"NEL-SAMA!"

Running towards the unconscious body Clair lifted her up on to her lap. The ravens were sitting on the window edge and on the two empty beds.

"Is she..?" Tynave nearly turned pale at the thought of Nel dead.

Clair felt for a pulse "No she is alive. She needs to be healed." she stared at the wound on Nel's stomach. Resting a hand over it she closed her eyes and concentrated on performing a healing spell.

"Where is Kira and Glou!" Tynave said while she ran towards the empty beds. Anger growing she slashed at the creatures. Sending them back to flight or their corpse lay lifeless on the beds.

Clair looked around after healing Nel and saw a parchment laying close by where Nel was. She reached over and picked it up and started to read it.

**You have escaped me,**

**so for revenge I took your children.**

**Also the life of your love.**

**Sincerely,**

**Romario**

"What the hell.." Clair said to herself and felt Nel stir in her arms.

The warm feeling came to Nel as she began to recover her state of mind. Groaning a bit she opened her eyes to see Clair. Sitting up weakly she looked around and got up to her feet "Glou! Kira!" she shouted.

"Nel..."

"Clair! Where are they? Ugh.." she then fell back to her knees and rest her hand over her wound.

"Please Nel-sama, don't be to rough on yourself."

"Where are they!"

"Nel, please tell me. What was the last thing that happened."

Nel sat there silent holding her side "Last thing...I came in here because I noticed the song stop. Kira didn't come and..." her vision was getting clouded. She flinched in pain as the wound started to bleed again.

"I healed you! Why is it open again!"

Nel shook her head "As I was saying..I came here to find the beds empty. In frantic I called for them. Only to be stabbed from behind by a sword." she froze. The vision came to her the vision of that shadow with those dark blue eyes.

"Nel-sama!" Tynave rushed to Nel's side and tried to heal her. Since Clair just used up her MP on Nel.

"It's not working.."

"Am I to die?"

"NEVER NEL-SAMA!" Tynave shouted as tears streamed her face.

"Lets get you medical help back at the castle." Clair advised as she helped Nel up.

"No, I must find my children."

"Your not in physical condition to do so." Clair scolded her friend.

"Don't worry Nel-sama, we'll get a search party started."

Before Nel knew it she was drifting to sleep. Asleep as Tynave and Clair rushed to take her back to the castle. In her sleep the figures of her two children appeared. Running in the darkness of some unknown ruins. The menacing laugh blurred through the ruins as the two children huddled up in fear in a corner.

"Glou! Kira!" she shouted as she bolted up in her bed.

"Take it easy."

Nel rubbed her eyes and got her vision back. The doctor was waving a hand over her body.

"You seem better. That wound finally healed."

"It did?" Nel lowered the blanket and ran her fingers over the bandage.

"Yes. It took four people to heal you at the same time. Ghastly little wound you had."

"Where is Clair?"

"She is at a meeting."

"I need to see her."

The doctor shifted her gaze towards the window. It was once again sunny out and she looked back at Nel "I am sorry. She said she'd be back after the meeting."

Nel wanted to get up but she didn't want to risk the wound coming back. Laying flat on her back her hands covered her eyes. All she could think about was her missing Children.

Clair bolted through the doors of the dinning room. Everyone was eating breakfast calmly unaware of the events which took place. She slammed a report before Lassel and narrowed her lavender eyes "Want to explain?"

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Clair, what is the meaning of this?"the Queen was concerned. Since this was breakfast time and matters like reports were not appropriate during meal times. Especially not in front of guests who had no matter in issues belonging to them.

Fayt noticed Tynave who came in with Farleen both had their daggers out in ready stance. Cliff and Mirage moved closer to their son Christopher. They didn't know what was going on but something looked wrong.

"My Queen, I apologize for this. I can't let this go on any more as it has. Sure I could had waited after breakfast but what if something had happen." she glared down at Lassel.

"I still don't understand. What is this?" the Queen asked as she grabbed the reports. Briefly looking over them she came to realize what it was "These are the test scores."

"Yes your majesty, look at Drave's test score on page 40."

The Queen did so and her scanned it "..he failed."

"Yes he did. Now tell me, don't you have to have a high rank in order to get his position?" she paused and stared at Lassel "So mind telling me why you let him pass?"

"Lassel?" the Queen looked towards her advisor.

He just sat there in his seat chuckling darkly "Heh, how funny you accuse me of this? I always knew you wanted this position Clair."

"It's not a fake!"

"Prove it!"

Clair narrowed her eyes and slammed a letter she found in Nel's children's room. The parchment had blood stains on the bottom.

The Queen took it and started to read it out loud "You escaped me and as revenge I took your children. Also the life of your love. Sincerely Romario."

The King of Aryglph sat there in silence and raised his head. He glanced at Albel Nox who was seated across him.

"Who said I had anything to do with this?" asked Lassel.

"Where is Drave? I went to his chambers to find him not there."

Albel sat there "Romario, what is that fool talking about?"

Everyone in the room but Leah looked at Albel.

"What maggots?"

"Heheh..never mind that." Lassel chuckled as he got up from his chair. He approached Clair "Tell me, why do you think I did this?"

"It's obvious..." she said and quickly raised her dagger holding it at Lassel's throat "Your just puppet." slitting his throat.

The advisor collapsed on to the ground. Just laying there lifeless but his skin began to discolor and his body reeked.

"You see my Queen, he was already dead."

Fayt raised up from the chair "Clair is Nel alright!"

Albel glared "That's it! I knew that wench was hiding something from me! WHAT IS SHE HIDING!" he shouted making everyone look to him.

"Albel.." Leah just stared at her fiancé.

Woltar sighed "Albel, when you left for war Nel found out she was pregnant." he paused to look at the black brigade captain.

"She what..?"his voice seemed shaky.

"Nel thought it was best not to tell you. For you came back with a fiance." Woltar again continued watch Albel give off a stare filled with confusion.

Leah suddenly got up from her chair and ran out of the dinning room. Albel just sat there in his chair not knowing what to do or say.

"Well Clair? Is Nel alright?" Fayt once again asked.

"Yes, we managed to heal her. Though it took several times."

"In order by the Queen. I wish that the Crimson Blades round up and go search for Drave. He is guilty of treason and will be put to death." the Queen said.

"I want to send some of my men as well." said Arzei as he looked towards the Queen with concern "Perhaps the dragon brigade could be of help."

"Thank you Arzei, but this is Aquarian business."

"I insist Albel is my business and this is the faults of Albel. I must take care of this as well."

"Very well, Arzei."

Fayt then held his head low, Nel had done so much for him. The least he could do was help out as well "I too want to go. I want to help find Kira and Glou."

Albel paused at the names "Kira." then his eye shifted over towards his claw "Glou."

"They are the names of your children." Woltar told Albel.

Cliff then smiled at Mirage "I'm going as well. I want you to stay here with Christopher."

"But Cliff..."

"Don't worry, I'll be back." he winked towards Mirage while getting up.

Maria smiled "I'll help as well. I am sure you could use my gun power." she rest her hand at her gun.

The Queen sighed "I wish my guests wouldn't go on a mission not concerning them."

"Not concerning us?" Fayt narrowed his eyes.

"It concerns us a lot. Nel helped us when we first arrived here in Elicoor II. Think of it as a personal interference." Cliff said while cracking his knuckles.

"You guys are really are something." the Queen said and smiled "I thank you."

Albel just sat there in silence trying to take in what happened. He knew he should leave and find Leah. He could only image what was going on in her mind right now. Flexing his claw he looked up at Clair "I want to see her."

"See..?"

"I want to see Nel, fool." he snapped.

Clair gave a nod "Very well, I'll take you." she walked towards the doors. Then turned around bowing before the Queen. She waited in the hallway for Albel to join her side and when he did she lead him.

* * *

"..Mommy..?"

"Hahhaha."

"Who are you?" Kira awoke and sat up in a dusty cold jail cell ground.

"Kira?" Glou was standing up with his back against the wall. Giving his younger sister a concern look.

"Brother!" she then started to cry. She remembered feeling odd last night and then everything went black.

"Don't ask where we are because I don't know." Glou just sighed while he walked towards the front metal prison bars. Gripping them he peered outside and took a glimpse of the area outside from beyond his bars. It was foggy and the scent of the dead reeked the area; a cold draft was coming from the right side of the catwalk hallway.

"Brother..I'm scared."

He turned around to see his sister on the ground hugging her knees. She was crying and sobbing out mumbles. He approached her and sighed "Don't be such a baby!"

"I am not a baby! I'm a princess!"

"HA a princess?"

"Yes I am! Mommy said I am!"

"She probably only said it to make you feel better." he grinned.

She then started to cry harder causing him to sigh. He then sat down next to her and put an arm around her "Sheesh your such a baby.." he said quietly.

Her face was buried in his chest as she cried.

* * *

Leah could feel the piercing pain in her heart. Her suspicions were true and now she knew little what to think. Instead of sitting there acting like what was going on was okay she ran away from Albel. Afraid to hear him speak of his other love; dropping to her knees in the garden she continued to cry. Staring at the ring around her ring finger just made her cry more.

"...Why?" she sobbed out.

A chuckle could be herd from in front of her. She lifted her head to see a figure approach her. She nearly gasped at the sight; it was Drave. The one that Clair had just mentioned about at breakfast "You are..."

He grinned and crouched down to her kneeling form. Resting a hand at her cheek "Good work."

"What?" she gave him a confused look.

"You did what I had wished of you. I did create you after all. Just to manipulate Albel's heart."

"Lies..I love Albel. I would never do such a thing! My heart beats to him!"

"Why of course it does. I created you to fall in love with him. I programed you with memories and gave you to a family. You are just a mere puppet at my use." he grinned.

"A puppet..?"

"Why yes my beloved weapon." he chuckled while a slender index finger ran up along her cheek.

"Shut up! Lies all of them.." she looked down to the ground. Her tears clouding her vision it was not possible. She couldn't just simply be a product type weapon she existed she could feel her heart beating now.

"Don't worry my beloved 626 Product Name Ceres." he then rest a hand under her chin lifting her face to his.

"I don't believe you." she cried and looked away from his face.

He moved closer and whispered in her ear "I am the one they call god." he grinned.

"God..?" she froze in place and suddenly she felt her mind going blank. Her blue eyes going dull and she fell over on her side.

Drave smirked "Why yes. I Drave am only a character of this world." he laughed at Leah who laid there lifeless.

Leah's mind was starting to fade away. Leaving her a blank slate with only the command to do what she was commanded. Her eyes open and they appeared to be a golden color "Luther." she spoke to Drave.

He chuckled "You may have killed me. But I still exist in this character." he laughed.

Ceres stood up and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair "What is my objective?"

"To annihilate Fayt Linegod, Maria Traydor, and Sophia Esteed." Luther then walked away from Ceres.

"Yes sir." her lifeless golden eyes watched the black ravens sitting on the edge of the stone walls.

* * *

Glou awoke to the sound of a rattling chain. Sitting up he noticed his sister was sleeping beside him. He got up carefully trying not to wake her; he approached the prison bars. Staring outwards at the empty cold gloomy catwalk. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his spine "Ahh.." he didn't bother to keep quiet as he fell to his knees. It felt as if his whole body was on fire and several parts on his body burned.

He closed his eyes as his right hand gripped the bar in front of him. Panting hard trying catch his breath but the pain was excruciating.

Kira awoke to the sounds of her brother; she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Getting up quickly she rushed towards her brother "Brother! What is wrong?"

"STAY AWAY!" he yelled as he opened his eyes to look at her. He watched her flinch away and he let out a painful scream.

"BROTHER!"

It then stop; the pain was gone. Calmly opening his eyes he notice his arms and legs got tighter. Also his chest felt like it was burning he looked to find ruinology tattoos along his limbs "...But how?"

"Brother..?" she whimpered.

He got up and slowly limped his way towards the front of the prison door "I saw mother do this once. If I to now have ruinology we can escape." he said while resting a hand on the door. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate to make the spell be released.

"But brother..it just awoken in you."

"Shut up. I don't care I'll do anything to try to get out of this cell." he snapped at his younger sister. He could feel the power with in his own body and the burning sensation started as he released it. A symbol appeared on the door and he backed away as the lock blew up. Turning around to see his sister "See. I told you it would work." He though could feel himself being drained from energy "Damn took a lot out of me."

"It was reckless.." she cried and ran to him hugging him.

"Ah come on. Not that reckless."

"Yes it was. What if you gotten yourself killed? Then what? I would be left here by myself!" she cried.

He sighed and shook his head "Whatever. Let's go." he then grabbed his younger sister's hand then went out to the hallway.

She grew closer to him as the halls got more darker. The candles in the lamps hanging along the side of the walls was dimly lit. Though as they continued their walk down the hallway a light could be seen "Look!" she said while pointing towards the light.

"Hm." he paused in his steps keeping a grip on his sister's hand.

The light was getting closer to them as they just stood there debating if they should go towards it. Before they could walk another step Glou realized the light was indeed coming to them "This.." he then covered his sister's mouth. Before they could run a light embraced their forms and a boy with white hair stood before them. The boy was a accompanied by a fairy who was sitting on his shoulder. Glou and Kira gave the strangers an odd look "Who are you..?" Glou asked.

The young boy with white hair raised his head and he blinked his golden eyes "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Glou asked.

"Sorry about this but he lost his memory." squeaked the fairy who was sitting on the boy's shoulder.

Kira glanced at the white haired boy and noticed that he had deep golden eyes "Oh wow.." she stammered.

"Sis! Try to control yourself." Glou growled and then glanced at the oil lamp that the boy was carrying.

"What are you doing here?" asked the fairy.

"We'd like to know that as well." Kira said while resting her hands at her hips.

Glou shook his head "Ah come on Kira. We don't have any time to be standing here talking to these maggots."

"Excuse me? Maggots! I have you know I have a name! It's Lily and I'm a fairy! Wise ass." she snapped.

"Oh shut up. I could eat you!" Glou glared at the fairy.

The boy just stared at Glou and Kira questionably.

Kira smiled "My name is Kira!" she introduced herself and sighed "That's my older brother Glou."

The fairy smiled "At least someone isn't rude." she yelled towards Glou's direction.

"Wait...you're a fairy!" Kira shouted.

"Why yes I am." Lily nodded.

"Then it's true fairies do exist and grant wishes!"

Glou snorted "This one probably a bad luck fairy!"

"What did you say?" the fairy narrowed her eyes and floated up in the air. Her little blue wings fluttered about. She was small as the fairies in the Suferio town and had bright long pink hair. Her blue eyes blinked "Listen how about we all search for an exit!"

Glou sighed "No way I don't want a annoying fairy and a nameless fool following us."

"Brother!"

The boy smiled "You can call me Prince. That is what Lily has labeled me." he nodded.

"Wow you really do look like a prince." Kira admired the Prince's handsome features.

"What about Drave and Christopher?"

"What about them?"

"Your hopeless." Glou just said.

Soon they all ventured down the opposite direction that the Prince and Lily had came. For there were no steps or doors. Walking further down the dark catwalk the smell of rotten flesh grew heavier.

"Yuck." Lily hissed as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

Kira covered her nose and looked around "What died in here?"

"Oh you see I thought that was Glou the whole time." the fairy commented with a grin.

The prince gave Lily a sigh and noticed Glou's rising temper "No I believe there are corpses down here."

"CORPSES!" both Kira and Lily shouted.

Suddenly a hissing sound came out of no where. Causing all four of them to tense up and the prince leveled the lantern up "What was that?" he said.

Then it came; the rotten flesh of a dead corpse Airylph soldier approached them.

* * *

Clair walked in to the room Nel was being treated in. She watched as her friend sat up in bed quickly.

"Clair, what is going on?" she demanded to know.

The commander shook her head "Relax." she said while standing beside her friend's bed.

Albel stood outside of the door; he was told to wait until Clair had told him to come in.

"CLAIR! As I lay here in this bed my children could be dead!" she said while looking down at her hands resting on her lap. Tears were running down her cheeks and she felt Clair hug her.

"No, their not dead." she said while resting the letter on Nel's lap.

"Romario..?" she gave her friend a confused look.

Clair gave a nod and then started to talk about what had gone on this morning. About Lassel and Drave.

"So Drave and Lassel were behind this?"

"Well Lassel was actually dead already."

Nel then shifted her gaze towards the window "So then perhaps Drave as well is being manipulated?"

"That I don't know."

Still with that letter there was hope that her children where alive. Of course now she had to find them "I'll go find them." she said making up her mind. Getting up from her bed and Clair shook her head "Don't worry were rounding up just about anyone who can take this on."

"There is no need for many to die for my business."

"Not just your business, fool"

His voice she herd his voice. Looking up she noticed Albel walk in with a glare and his claw flexed.

"Albel!"

TBC

A/N: Yay I managed to update this fic quicker! The ideas came to me quickly and I was just able to pull this off. I hope everyone likes this fic and actually didn't plan for Leah to be the one to kidnap the children. Though I made it look obvious for everyone to think so. I gave a hint it was Drave by Clair reading the Crimson Blade test scores on chapter 5. Lol I intended this from the beginning. I figured I'd be nice and update quickly because I was rather mean leaving it like that. Though how I left it in this chapter I was pretty mean again. Well anyways thanks for the reviews and please review! Till next time D.


	7. The Heartless

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time nor do I own Princess Tutu. I wish I owned both because I would had added some things in both of them!

Characters I own: Leah((Ceres)), Drave, Christopher, and Lily.

Enjoy!

7. The Heartless

"Albel!"

He gave Nel a glare and gave a side glance to Clair "Leave." he commanded the crimson blade.

Without haste she left Albel and Nel to talk things out. As much as she wanted to stay there and beat the bloody pulp out of Nox. She trusted that Albel will suffer enough at heart for the cruel things he's done. Clair then went to the audience chambers for there were many things to do to prepare.

Nel sat in silence as Albel closed the door and turned to face her. He had the obvious look of anger. Her silence was probably not helping, bowing her head down she tried to busy herself by looking at her hands.

"Zelpher, we need to talk!" he growled.

Finally he had broken the silence but by his voice she could tell he was angry with her. Sighing she lifted her head to stare at him "Nox, we have nothing to talk about."she simply said.

"Nothing? Oh I can think of something!" his right eye twitched and it looked as if he was about to set off like a rocket.

Resting her right hand to her forehead "Nox your giving me a headache."she replied.

Flexing his claw he tried to restrain himself from grabbing at his crimson scourge and threaten her "Listen, I know what happened."he snapped.

"You..do?"

He noticed the startling in her voice and he narrowed his eyes "Yes, why didn't you tell me?" his voice grew more.

"Tell you what?" she glared.

"Don't play stupid!"

"Hmp."

Albel could feel himself losing his temper. He then moved closer to her bed quickly and gripped her hand with his human right hand "Listen! I had the right to know!" he squeezed it firmly.

"Right to know what? Ha, you were out of my life you didn't need to know anything." she smacked his hand away from her hand.

"The children are mine too!" he snapped.

"They where your children. Nox, I didn't want you to know because you found someone..and I didn't want to ruin your life by thrusting unknown children before you."

"Hmp. It's not about me. It's about you!" he growled a bit.

"About me?" she was confused now.

"Your selfish! Keeping the children from me."

She looked away from him and her hands trembled as they rested on her lap. She wanted to cry "Go away, Nox." her voice trembled out.

Snorting a bit "I am not leaving. I want to know why you kept them from me!"his crimson eyes narrowed.

Her shoulders lowered and her face turned to him "I told you why!" she yelled. She didn't bother to hide her tears that managed to escape. Nel crying was rather unlike Nel and she hated anyone seeing this of her.

"What good of enough reason was that?"

"You want me to tell my children that their father is back only now engaged to another woman!" she then broke down as her hands covered her eyes. She hated this feeling, she hated him seeing her cry.

Albel was stunned by the sight and knew little what to do. He was not really good with these type of situations. Resting his right hand on Nel's shoulder he gripped it firmly "It's only right to tell the truth. Even if it doesn't look good. I'd still would had been a father to them. I don't even have to be with you..I'd still be their father. You don't understand, it's not about you or me. It's about them." he then sighed.

Nel was feeling overwhelmed now by Albel's words. She never thought of him as to be a responsible guy. Not bothering to look up at him; she simply gave a nod.

"Now, lets go and look for our children!" Albel said.

* * *

"Oh great! Now what do we do!" cried Lily as she watched the dead corpse inch closer to them. 

The prince reached down to his right side. Pulling out a long sword, the handle of the sword had a decoration of a carving of two swans. The one swan was white the other was black; little did he know how to use a sword. Pointing the blade at the limping Airyglph warrior "Don't come closer."

Glou rolled his eyes "Yeah. I'm sure telling something that is dead don't come closer it will really listen." he said dryly as he then lifted his right hand. His palm was facing the obviously walking dead creature "Alright, as I remember correctly.." he closed his emerald eyes.

"Brother! Stop if you use anymore you might hurt yourself!" Kira said as he gripped his free hand.

Yanking it away from her "Don't worry, I got this." he said. Keeping his eyes close he began to feel the element of flame dancing inside of him. Opening his eyes with a smirk "Fire ball!" a symbol appeared before the palm of his right hand. A ball of fire was created and he thrust his hand. The fire ball flew towards the Airyglph warrior and hit him at the torso. A screech escaped the monster's mouth

Glou sighed "See I-" he began to feel dizzy. Like he was drained of all his energy. Falling to his knees the boy began to lose his consciousness.

The prince reached down and tried to support Glou at his side "I believe it would be wise if we retreat." he said to the two. He side glanced the Airyglph warrior who still wasn't fully defeated yet.

"Right!" said Lily.

Kira watched her brother nervously; she was afraid he had gone and killed himself. She had warned him of using it but he didn't listen to her. Tears started to spill "Brother! Brother!" she called out.

"Don't worry. He is still alive." said the prince as they made haste. Running the opposite direction of the undead soldier. Humming chants could be herd as they continued to run up the narrow cold hallway. As they grew closer to the end of the narrow path they were stop by a metal bar barricade.

"Let me take care of this!" Lily said as she fluttered through the bars. The fairy glanced around for a lever of some sort.

Kira turned around "He still coming after us!" she pointed towards the fiend.

"Lily, hurry up!" the prince said while his hand kept a firm grip on Glou and his other drew his sword.

The fairy's right eyebrow raised up a bit as felt frustrated that a lever wasn't near "I can't find a lever!" she said in her squeaky voice.

Kira shook her head "Try something else! Anything!" she said while inching closer towards the metal bars.

Lily fluttered up higher and noticed a chain connecting to a wheel "There is no way I am going to be able to turn that!" she stared at it.

The undead solider was drawing closer to the three. Kira panicked as she watch it start to now run towards them. The prince glanced at his sword and to the dead soldier. He didn't know how to use a sword yet. He glanced at Kira who was now clinging on to his arm which was supporting Glou.

"Hurry up!" Kira shouted.

Lily flew towards the wheel and grabbed just a small corner of the cog. She tried to push herself to move it. Nothing was happening "Agh..come on! Everyone is counting on me!" she said to herself. Her little hands were not capable of pushing such a heavy wheel. Still she was going to try at all cost.

At the final push, Kira's scream could be herd. The prince had pushed Kira to the side and he pointed the sword at the fiend. The sound of a chains could be herd as the metal gate was being levered up. Lily couldn't believe did she do this all by herself. Yet after taking a close note she noticed a hand was on the cog of the wheel.

A rather big hand compare to her hand. In fear she cautiously turned around to see a image of a boy with a black cape. He didn't bother to say anything because he left her and walked towards the prince. He took the sword from the boy's hand and with a quick movement of his hand he drove the blade right through the dead soldier. He smirked as the soldier fell to the ground but still wasn't dead for it was already dead.

"Quickly fairy, use some holy water on it." he said.

Lily gave a nod and she fluttered over the soldier. She pulled out a bottle of holy water and sprinkled it down on the monster. It started to wither and twitch turning nothing but ashes on the ground. The boy gave a sigh as he approached Kira helping her up to her feet. Turning around he faced them and his eyes soften "You aren't dead my prince?" he said with relief.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the audience chamber preparing to leave. Sophia was outside on the balcony. Closing her eyes and her hands were closed together in a prayer "Please let Fayt come back safety." she said to herself. 

"Hm your praying?"

Sophia turned around to see Fayt with a smile on his face. She gave a small nod "Believe it or not I may know for sure that God doesn't exist. Since Luther is the one who actually created us. Yet it is still go to pray to something." she said.

Fayt walked and stood beside her staring at the view. The sun was setting and the sky was of bright shades of orange and purple. His green eyes glanced at Sophia "Don't worry. I'll come back." he told her.

Resting her right hand on her growing stomach she smiled at him "I believe you will. Yet I like to pray to insure that." she stated.

Shaking his head as he chuckled he leaned forward kissing her cheek. Then gave a sigh "You should come in and see us off." he told her.

"Very well."

With that both of them walked back in to the audience chamber. They noticed everyone was huddled together. Fayt approached the group "Hey, what is going on?" he asked.

"Where thinking of where Romero's hideout could be." said Maria.

Albel rest his metal claw on his sheathed sword "He is in a temple. It's located in the Urssa Lava Caves." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Cliff.

"Yes I am sure, maggot!"

"Okay, okay." Cliff rolled his eyes and turned around to see Mirage holding Christopher. He approached them. He smiled at Mirage "Don't worry I'll be back." he told her.

"I know Cliff. Your Klausian."

"No not just that. I got a hunch."

"Daddy's hunches are always bad." Christopher said.

Mirage laughed and then put Christopher down. While Cliff gave his son a look "Hey!" he said to his boy. Cliff then smiled while moving closer to hug Mirage and kissed her on the lips.

Christopher covered his eyes with his hand as they kissed. When Cliff noticed this he laughed at his son and picked him up "Be a good boy and protect your mommy." he said.

"I will protect mommy! Because I am brave!" he said.

With that Cliff hugged Christopher and gave him back to Mirage. He walked over towards Clair "Could you make sure nothing happens to Mirage, Christopher, and Sophia?"

"Of course." the crimson blade replied while bowing her head.

They all stood before the Queen of Aquaria. Nel was there and even still not 100 percent well she was going. Even if Albel had protested that she shouldn't go she ignored him and said it was her duty to go as a parent. Fayt was carrying a backpack filled with supplies that he collected for the trip. Maria stood by Cliff while Nel stood in front and Albel to the right side of her.

"May the grace of Apris be with you." the Queen said to them and bowed her head.

* * *

The prince gave a confused look "You know me?" he asked the stranger. 

"Yes I do. I see so they had already gotten to your heart.." he trailed off while running his hand through his black hair.

Lily was growing annoyed at the stranger "Answer his question! Who are you and how do you know him?" she yelled.

"Calm down, peasant fairy." he snapped and his green eyes narrowed. Looking towards the prince he smirked "I'm Fakir. I'm the Knight Lanzer's son." he said.

The prince still was confused "How do you know me though?" he asked him.

The young boy shook his head "Idiot. I am your best friend!" he said.

"Best friend..?" the prince said while looking down to the ground. He really didn't know who this Fakir was but apparently Fakir knew him.

Kira looked at Fakir "You said something about the prince's heart?" she questioned.

Fakir looked towards Kira then gave a nod "Yes, his heart. Can't you tell he is missing it."

"But he is still alive." Lily pointed out.

"He isn't really missing the organ. Just the feelings and everything else. He doesn't even remember anything of his past." he told them. He notice the prince was holding Glou and walked over "Let me carry him."

"It's okay. I got him." the prince replied.

"Nonesence, you shouldn't carry a peasant."

That comment made Kira angry. Did that guy just call her brother a peasant she thought to herself. Her crimson eyes narrowed and she glared at Fakir "How dare you call my brother a peasant!"

He turned to her with a cold stare "Look I could careless if you peasants wasted down here. I found what I was looking for. I only have one person I want to protect and that is the prince." he snapped.

Lily sighed "Not another one!" she just had it with these ignorant boys. First there was Glou and now this Fakir.

Fakir grabbed the Prince's hand "Come, leave the peasants and we shall find a way out." he tried to tug the prince.

"Okay." he simply said.

"WHAT!" Lily yelled and grabbed the Prince's arm and pulled "No your coming with us!"she said while tugging as well.

This was making the prince even more confused. He didn't know who he should travel with and he just stood there. Looking like a rag doll being pulled between the two.

"Damn fairy. Let go!" Fakir yelled.

"No you little stuck up jerk!"

"That is enough! Can't you see the prince is confused!" Kira shouted at them.

Fakir sighed "Fine, have it your way. We'll travel together with these peasants."

* * *

Everyone started to walk up the Mountain of Barr. They knew they should be prepared for some dragon's up ahead. Those dragon's were nasty too because they caused paralysis. As they enter the secret cave. They noticed something odd going on before them. 

"Take that and that!" said a rather annoying voice.

"It can't be.." Fayt trailed as the continued to walk closer in. It was confirmed it was indeed Roger the little menodix. He wasn't alone he was with his two other friends and they were fighting off Robin Wind.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Roger asked as he turned away from the battle.

"Bah mind your own business, fuzz ball."

Roger shook his head and his cat ears twitched "Always so mean." he said while watching Robin Wind retreat. He sighed "There goes my fun. I was trying to retrieve a rare item off of him."he said with a sigh. Then a smirk crossed his lips as he noticed Nel standing rather close to him. A small hand went to reach and touch her thigh. He stop though because of the blood lustful look he received from Albel Nox.

"We don't have time for this maggot."said Albel as he continued his way towards the entrance of the Urssa Lava Cave.

"Hey! Let me come to!"

"No way. A little kid like you shouldn't be coming." said Maria and followed Albel.

"What? Little kid!"

"Yes Roger, no adventures for you." Nel stated and walked passed the little menodix.

Roger plop to his knees and his hands clasped together "Oh please! Oh please! You got to let me come with you Fayt!" he begged him.

Fayt rest a hand on his hip "Roger you should listen to them. It's too dangerous."

"I don't think he understands the word dangerous." said Cliff.

Roger's tail wagged "You just got to let me come with you!" he said to them. His eyes grew big as he gave it his all to convince Fayt.

"No! Your not coming!" Fayt said sternly and followed after the others.

When Cliff was making his way past the menodix. Roger slipped in to a bag that Cliff was carrying. Cliff turned around and scratched the back of his head "Man that was quick. I thought the little bugger would keep begging until we got in to the cave."

* * *

Luther approached Romero's hideout. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he gave the lord a look. 

"Oh Luther, you're here early."

He smirked a bit "Well I was wondering if you got what I want?" he asked.

Romero gave a light nod while pointing his rather thin index finger at a large glass case sitting on a black pillar. About seven black ravens were sitting around it not moving just making their ghastly sounds. Luther approached it and peered at the glowing pink orb inside of it. A smirk crossed his lips "With this, I will be able to regain my whole form again." he said.

"It's not fully complete."

"What?" Luther narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword.

"No but don't worry. I'll get that little pesky boy back in my hands."

"So he escaped?"

Romero grew nervous and gave a nod "Yes, M'lord you see he had help with a nasty fairy."

"Hmp no excuses!" he shouted and walked out.

Romero bowed his head "Yes, M'lord." and sighed with relief when Luther left. A sadistic giggle could be herd. Causing Romero to turn around and frowned at the sight "Lenore." he said.

"You bow down like a dog to this Luther. What am I to make of you being my lord?" she asked while flipping her long blue hair over her shoulder.

"Call me master. You are just a mere succubus like the other whores I have living down here."

Her fangs barred and she laughed "Oh yes. I'm just one of those succubuses." she said with a laugh. She walked towards the incased heart and her hand pressed against the class. Her fingernails tapped along it.

"Don't play with that!" he scolded her.

* * *

Ceres walked through the secret cavern in the Mountai of Barr. Her eyes were glowing as she approached the gates leading towards the Urssa Lava Caves. A smile crossed her lips "Readings Fayt Linegod and Maria Traydor." she picked up their signal. 

Fayt and them had reached Crossel's lair. The dragon let out a roar being annoyed at the visitors. He sat up because apparently it looked as if he had been sleeping until they came along "What are you mortals doing here?" he asked.

"Going to the Temple." Fayt simply said.

"Bah, you foolish mortals disturb my sleep for that?"

Nel narrowed her eyes "It isn't foolish at all! My children were abducted and were taken there!" she yelled.

Crossel gave the Aquarian a look and just snorted a puff of smoke "Hm is that so Aquarian Maiden?" he said.

"Yes that is the reason! You over grown lizard." Albel said.

"Then you better be off to it. I want my sleep." the dragon yawned and laid back down. Taking that as their signal to leave. They headed towards a cave to the side which had a portal sitting on the ground. One by one they went on it and appeared on the other portal. Once Cliff was the last one who went on was the minute Ceres walked in Crossel's lair.

Crossel let out another annoyed growl "Another foolish mortal!" he said.

Ceres glared at the dragon "Do not interfere dragon or your praises of being the best will end today." she coldly replied.

This grew curiosity to Crossel and he raised up on all fours. His huge wings stretched out a bit "Did you threaten me little one?" he asked.

Ceres smirked "Do not beg for your death. If you are I will be happy to grant it!" her right arm started to glow. In minutes the skin peeled off to reveal a hug silver laser gun. She aimed it at Crossel and a red dot was glowing on the dragon's head. Crossel gave a ferocious roar causing his den to vibrate. The cavern walls were shaking and dust from above was falling down in several places.

The cloud of dust made it hard for Ceres to see the dragon. She was not amused by the trick and a smirk grew on her lips. Her free hand moved behind her head and flipped a hooded device over her eyes. A red screen was displayed before her and a black indicator found the large beast coming towards her. She quickly jumped up in the air and the dragon still headed on.

Crossel head almost smashed in to the doors of his den but paused when he lost her scent. Turning around his eyes narrowed and snarl escaped his mouth as Ceres landed behind him on her feet. The dirt was clearing up making both visible to one another. Crossel lowered his head and took a deep breath building up air in his throat. Ceres lifted her hood and aimed her laser gun at the bolding throat of the dragon.

"Your time is up." with that Ceres's finger pressed against the click of the laser and released a large white beam. It hit Crossel's throat and broke through the other side of his neck. His eyes were fading as his mouth opened releasing the flames which he held back. Along with the flames was blood as he fell to the ground causing the den to shake. Blood was pooling under his body at the open wound on his neck.

Ceres approached the dying beast and as her flesh covered the laser gun she unsheathed her sword.

"...Human..your time will...come." the dragon choked out.

"I hope my time comes." she simply said as she raised her sword and with a quick move of her hand she severed the head of the dragon. She stared at the creature's head and raised her sword then flicking the blood off of it. Walking towards the cavern which lead towards the temple she notice large boulders blocked the path. Her laser gun appeared again and she aimed it at the boulders and clicked but nothing happened "Damn. I used all it's energy." she said to herself. Shaking her head "I guess this prolongs the death of Fayt and Maria." she said as she walked towards the entrance of Crossel's lair.

Since she couldn't go kill them first. Her other target Sophia Esteed would have to do. She knew the girl was staying in Aquaria alone. Since she was pregnant it shouldn't be hard to kill her and smirk crossed her lips "A easy kill." she laughed. Walking out she knew she had to go recover before going to Aquaria.

* * *

The children were sitting in a small hole in the temple walls. It wasn't big enough for adults to fit let alone most of the beasts around here. Glou was still unconscious and the others just sat there silently. Fakir eyed the prince from across him and sighed while getting up "Look I'll go look for something to eat." 

"You can't it is to dangerous." said Kira looking up at him.

"Who asked you!" he glared.

The Prince shook his head "She is right. It would be to dangerous for you to go alone." he said.

"Don't worry. I saw a water stream in the temple. Perhaps it might have some fish." Fakir said while jumping out of the hole and landing on his feet. He didn't wait for any protests that would be thrown at him. As he walked he herd some footsteps behind him and he turned around to find Kira.

"Listen little girl, you should stay with the Prince and your brother."

Kira shook her head "No I want to help. Besides the Prince and Lily will look over my brother."she told him.

He gave a annoyed huff and started to walk quicker. He didn't bother to slow down because he hoped she might go back. As he approached the water stream he crouched down and to his displeasure so did Kira beside him.

"Look a fish!" Kira pointed at the swimming creature in the misty blue water.

Fakir got up and looked for a stick or something to use. Grabbing a piece of wood he returned to find her using her right hand to try to catch it. He just growled "Look stop that or your going to scare the fish!"

"No I'm not!" she yelled.

Growing he sat down on the ground and took his sword out. Gripping the piece of wood in his hand he started to sharpen the end in a point.

Kira looked back "Why are you making that when you have a sword to use." she asked him.

Blinking his green eyes "Because I don't want to ruin my blade." he simply said. Though he honestly forgot he had a sword on him and tried to hide that fact quickly. When he was done he looked up to see Kira still splashing her hand about in the water's surface. He was about to scold her but he stop when he saw a huge shadow form in the water under her hand "Kira get your hand out of the water!" he yelled. Even after yelling she didn't react in time a hand clutched her wrist and pulled her under.

Jumping to his feet he threw the piece of wood to the ground and ran towards the stream. He dived in to the water to his surprise it was deep. Swimming about the blue misty water he noticed a bunch of fish swimming by. Cursing Kira for being a burden he kept swimming down and saw the little girl being dragged under by something. To his surprise it was a creature called a Aquaregia.

Kira felt the water flood her throat as she was being pulled deeper in to the darkness of the bottom of the water. Her eyes kept watch of the giant scaley purple fishtail that paddled under her little form. Looking towards the hand which kept a hold on her she noticed it was rather scaley and had long nails. She could feel herself losing her conscious as she was brought deeper down. Many thoughts flood her head at the many second as she was feeling her life being taken away from her.

_Am I to die? I haven't even gotten a chance to wish for my daddy to return to us! I haven't even experience that thing called love or got a kiss_!

Closing her crimson eyes she took her last breath while mouthing the words "Daddy." with that she went limp. The Aquaregia felt the child go limp in it's grasp and it's golden eyes narrowed a bit. Sensing a vibration behind it's self it turned around to see the boy coming towards her. It let out a shrieking sound as if trying to scare the boy from continuing on . It's tail flapped madly as it tried to move faster.

The raven haired boy gripped Kira's hand and he used his sword to thrash at the Aquaregia's tail. Causing the blade to slice a few scales off and a stream of blood flowed in the water. The Aquaregia let out a shriek and let go of the girl's hand. Quickly he pulled Kira to the surface and swam towards the shore. Laying her on the ground he sighed "Great she isn't breathing. What a pest.." he paused.

Trying to think of what his father told him when he was younger "I must bring her back. I have to try." he said while resting a hand on her chest. He hovered over her form and moved his lips against hers. Breathing in some of his air in to her mouth while he pushed his hand on her chest. Pulling away as he watched her crimson eyes meet his and moved away letting her cough up the water. He sighed as he watched her look at him with blush on her cheeks "It's not what you think! I was nearly giving you CPR!" he shouted at her.

Looking down "I'm sorry I was a burden after all." tears started to form in her eyes.

Shaking his head "Your lucky this time. Did you learn anything from today?" he asked her with a raised right eyebrow.

"Never use your hand to go fishing?"

Fakir just sighed and threw the wood piece before her "Use this. I'll use my sword." he told her as he crouched before the stream.

"I thought you didn't want to dirty the blade?"

"To late. When I went down to get you I had to use it against the mermaid." he told her while eyeing his blade.

Kira smiled while picking up the piece of wood "Thank you." she told him while crouching down by the water and waited for a fish.

* * *

Walking through the temple Albel Nox glanced around trying to see if he could remember his way around. He was once here to investigate the temple after the destruction of Luther. To him it was boring work but to his surprise a worthy foe existed in the temple. He nearly died trying to escape this hell. His crimson eyes stared at a staircase leading on to a platform "This place.." he said to himself. 

"What is it?" asked Fayt.

A image appeared before them a girl with silver hair in pigtails. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at them "It was your fault that I didn't perform that night at Hydra VI!" she said to Fayt.

"Peppita?"

"No Fayt, it's not Peppita." said Nel as she carefully observed the false Peppita. As she recalled Pepita was a rather energetic girl and never blamed Fayt. Also something was rather off about her and she couldn't tell why.

"Heh. Looks like where going to have to kick around this brat." said Cliff as he pounced his one hand in to his palm.

"Yeah let me at her!" said a voice from Cliff's backpack.

"Huh?" Cliff lowered it and out popped Roger.

"Roger!" they all said.

"Heh the maggot did come. Hmp don't blame me if I end up skewering him right now." he flexed his claw.

Nel sighed "Calm down. We have other things to take care of right now." she looked at the false Peppita while removing her blades of ryusen.

Maria gave a nod "Nel is right. Forget about Roger right now and worry about this." she pulled out her gun.

Albel snorted "I was thinking about killing both at the same time." he said while unsheathing his crimson scourge.

"Aw your so mean!" Roger said while getting in battle stance.

Fayt as well joined with his sword and Cliff dashed in first for the battle. Peppita was a fast kid and she even though false had the same abilities as the original. A laugh escaped her mouth as she stood before them and black ravens flew out from above them. The hideous birds where every where and they pecked anyone who got closer to Peppita.

"Great now what?" asked Fayt.

TBC

A/N: It took me forever to update. I'm so sorry. I been playing Resident Evil 4 and Radiata Stories. Also work itself has been keeping me from updating this chapter. I apologize! So I hope nobody minds the new characters being put in. I think they work well in the fic but that's just me. I hope to update this fic soon. Thanks for the reviews! Please review!

Yay for Alnel!


	8. The Chosen Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 8: The Chosen Sacrifice

Clair sat in the library reading on reports. Ever since the incident with Kira and Glou being kidnaped she was investigating on Drave. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as no new leads came to her "This is useless." she said quietly.

"You know if you work to hard I believe you might work yourself to a early death."

Clair raised her head from the report papers "Who is there?" she called out.

A young man slipped out from behind a bookshelf with a book in his hand. He was dressed in a red cloak and like Albel he had to extending wrapped pigtails. The book which was half opened he closed it with his hand "You see all that fussing over nothing is disturbing my concentration." he told her.

Glaring her eyes "Mackwell, how dare you speak that way to me!." she said coldly.

He shook his head and approached the table she was sitting at. He rest a hand on the table top and supported his weight as he leaned down to get a look at the reports "So what is it your fussing about, Lady Clair?" he asked.

Clair disliked Mackwell ever since the day he quit his job as a researcher for the Aquarian weapon the channel force. She took it he had betrayed the Queen and also Aquaria. Shifting in her seat "I don't believe it is any of your business." she dryly said.

"None of my business?"

"No. I also don't believe that your welcomed here."

A sigh escaped his lips "Lady Clair, you bring my past doings in to this?" his right eyebrow raised a bit.

Her eyes narrowed "Will you please leave me be to my work!" she told him.

Mackwell stood up straight "Very well. I'll leave you to your work." he walked towards the door. Turning around with the book held close to his chest "You know you grown up to quick." with that he left her.

"Grown up to quick? Perhaps I'm an adult and do my duties. Unlike you who left your duties to become a inventor!" she shouted even though he left the room.

"Hoho a lover's quarrel." said a voice from behind a book shelf.

"Father if that is you I give you to the counting of 5 to run."

* * *

Returning to the small hole it was to Kira's displeasure that Glou had not awoken. The Prince greeted them with a smile as they approached with food to eat. "What took you so long! I'm starving!" Lily shouted and flew before them.

"This idiot got herself dragged under." Fakir said while place the fish on a large stone.

"I did not!"

"You did too. You blindly put your hand in that water. Such a moron and a pain." he yelled.

Lily blinked her eyes and fluttered over towards Kira "How did you escape?" she asked.

They both blushed and Kira smiled "Fakir saved me." she told Lily.

A screeching sound could be herd when Fakir's blade scratched the edge of the large rock. Causing them all to shiver in place and look to Fakir. He looked up with crimson on his face "Shut up! I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it because I had too." he shouted.

The Prince shook his head and smiled "I'm glad you protected her, Fakir." he told him. Suddenly a groan was herd and all of them turned to Glou. Watching him as he stirred on the ground and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked to them with a rather drowsy look. Kira got up and ran to hug him.

Being embraced by his sister "Huh, what happened?" he asked them.

"You went unconscious from using to much symbology. Such a wretch you are." Fakir said.

Glou glared at Fakir "Who the heck are you?" he asked the older boy.

"Peasant, my name is Fakir."

"Fakir eh?" he then looked down at Kira who was crying at his chest. Resting a hand at her back he patted it "Kira, it's okay I'm fine." he told his little sister.

Gripping his shirt with her fingers she looked up with him with tear stained cheeks "Brother! I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that to me again!" she cried out.

He laughed "But I do plan to. If I want to protect my little sister." he said.

"Brother.."

"Dammit why isn't this working." Fakir disturbed their moment as he was rubbing two rocks together to start a fire. When it failed he grabbed Lily by her wings and shook her over the broken up branches.

"Hey! Hey watch my wings dammit!" she shouted and then flailed her arms. A flame then produced on the branches. A light glow embraced them and Fakir rest the sticks with the fish staked on to them close to the fire. The Prince sat down before the fire and hugged his knees. He looked towards the dancing flames, it hypnotized him.

* * *

Peppita's annoying laugh spread out through the battle field ,ravens flew around her as Nel charged at her with her blades of ryusen. Nel made a move to make a hit but instead got surrounded by ravens. Incased by the black birds she felt them pecking away at her skin. Thrashing her blades in attempt to strike them, she failed. One raven stop before her face and it's red eyes glared in to her eyes.

She felt her body stiffen and her heartbeat increased faster. The other ravens continued to peck at her. Her arms attempted to lift up to slash at the raven before her. It's eyes still glued to her eyes causing her to grow afraid. Then it happen she could hear it, hear what seemed like the devil himself whispering in her mind.

"_You are to be my sacrifice if you want to see your children again."_

A voice said in her head and she dropped her blades of ryusen. Holding her hands over her ears and her eyes closed. It spoke over and over again in her mind. It was like poison spreading in her thoughts.

"Nel!" yelled Fayt as he ran towards the pile of ravens surrounding the Aquarian.

"Shockwave Swirl." a purple flash wave came towards the hideous creatures sending them to the ground. Nel was barely standing when she came to view it looked like they pecked at her. Falling to an unconscious state. Albel approached her and picked her up "Fayt, I leave the annoying maggot to you." he said taking Nel away.

Cliff was about to cause some major damage on Peppita but she just blocked his attacks. He growled in frustration "Dammit!" he looked around to see if he could find anything causing Peppita to attack them.

"Look!" Maria pointed towards a large orb on the ceiling. It was purple and it emulated a dull light. Maria pointed her gun "Do you think this might be causing it?" she said to them.

"Shoot at it!" Fayt yelled while trying to dodge the flock of ravens.

"Aiming Device!" she shouted and a large beam shot out hitting the orb. It cracked a little but the ravens did not stop coming and Peppita was still rearing to battle.

"It's no use. We got to fight her." said Cliff while running towards Peppita. The fake Peppita danced about and stop before them. A grin crossed her lips and she snapped her fingers. The ravens stopped in place then flew towards her direction. They covered her entire body and they all stood there watching.

Albel rest Nel down on the ground away from the battlefield. He glanced over her body taking in all the bleeding scratch marks from the raven talons. Some looked to be caused by their pointy beaks "Dammit.." he said to himself while digging in his sash to pull out a blue berry. Quickly he gave it to her so she could heal up. He didn't expect her to wake up soon after just being fed a blue berry so he got up and decided to help the others.

His crimson eyes scanned the surroundings on which he left Nel near. He noticed a little tail twitching behind a rock. Arching his right eyebrow he approached the rock "Furball!" he snapped trying to get attention of the cat menodix.

"Um no Furball here!" Roger called out from behind the rock.

"Don't be foolish, I can see your pathetic self because of your tail."

Roger peaked over the rock "Hey who you calling pathetic?" he yelled.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the maggot hiding from the battle?"

The Menodix shot Albel a glare "Hmp! I'm not hiding I just..lost something! Yeah I lost something!" he said quickly.

Albel shook his head "Bah, enough talk! I need you to watch Nel for me!" he said.

"Really is that all?" Roger jumped out from behind the rock and walked over towards the unconscious Nel.

"Yes, that is all! You better protect her or I'll have some fun using you as a target practice for the rest of your life." Albel smirked.

Roger just gave a nod "Y–eah don't worry I'll protect her!" he then raised his axe in a pose.

"Hmp,idiot!" without wasting anymore time he unsheathed his crimson scourge and headed for battle. His crimson eyes took notice of the falling Fayt covered by ravens and the other two attacking false Peppita.. Running to Fayt's side he used his sword to slash at the ravens "Hey, fool are you still alive?" all he herd was a groan from under the black birds. He continued to slash at them until they finally moved from Fayt's body. Giving him a blueberry to the blue haired boy he helped him up "Look at you! Your looking rather pathetic right now." he chuckled.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!"

The false Peppita glanced at the two not paying attention to her. A smirk grew across her lips "Hey! Pay attention!" she dashed past Cliff and Maria heading towards the two. As if on cue the two raised their swords and blocked Peppita's attack. Sending her to fall on her bottom and she looked up with a glare "You meanies! I'll get you for this!" and leaped up in the air. Albel pushed Fayt aside and took the blow as Peppita came crashing down on him.

"This is getting on my nerves!" Albel let out while the false Peppita was only being pushed back by the claw. Thrusting it forward he tried to knock her off him and soon enough the two where engulfed by light.

"Albel!" both Cliff and Fayt yelled.

Maria stood before Albel and Peppita with her gun aimed but it looked like she already used it. Her laser had shot in the back of puppet's back and a crimson colored crystal shard fell on to the ground. The false Peppita now laid on the ground lifeless and Maria walked over towards the now smoking figure. Picking up the small shard "I believe this is what was causing the puppet to attack us." she told them.

"Also looks like the ravens had stopped as well." Maria added.

Cliff and Fayt had this look on their face, they both where pale. Obviously they were scared how Maria just went on ahead and took a shot at Peppita while Albel was under attack. Maria just gave them a confused look and glanced towards Albel who was glaring at her. Raising from the ground he sheathed his sword and remained quiet but you could tell he was obviously pissed. His crimson eyes remained on Maria "So, it looks like you don't mind casualties that much?" he asked her.

Flipping her blue hair over her shoulder "Don't be stupid. I knew I would hit dead on." she said with confidence.

Before Albel could lash at her Fayt and Cliff stopped him by restraining his arms. "Hey, be lucky she saved us!" Cliff tried to calm the fuming warrior.

"Sides, we should check on Nel." Maria said while walking towards the spot that Albel left her.

"Get off me maggots!" he snapped while pushing Cliff and Fayt aside. Then with a glare he walked passed Maria to the spot. His eyes widen and he unsheathed his sword "Let her go!" before him was Nel in the arms of a succubus. Another succubus was holding an unconscious Roger by the tail.

"How about no!" she gave a fang smirk.

The rest of the gang now came into the scene and Maria aimed her gun at the Succubus holding Nel "Let her go or I'll shoot!" she said.

Tilting her head to get a look at the weapon she simply laughed "Shoot? But what if you miss and hit this woman instead?" she asked. Maria sighed and lowered her gun, it was true she didn't have a good angle shot from here.

Albel's claw clenched "You blood sucking bitches! Give them back!" he yelled. Lost in anger he blindly went out towards them slashing his sword around.

"Albel no!" Fayt shouted but Albel ignored him.

The succubus holding Roger threw the menodix at Albel "Take him, we don't need the little rodent." she said in a arrogant voice.

Drazel gave a light smirk while holding Nel closer to her "A sacrifice is needed to be perform for a ritual. We got what we need." then with a annoying loud laugh the two disappeared in a black mist.

Albel dropped his sword and he let out a yell, as the mist disappeared the two where gone along with Nel. Maria approached the overly angry Albel Nox and rest a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, we'll get her and your children back." she said.

Cliff picked up Roger and sighed "I can't believe I got to carry this extra baggage." he said while walking towards the narrow hallway leading towards a large black wooden door. Albel who just regained himself pushed Maria away and picked up his sword. He noticed Cliff was ahead of them all and went to catch up.

"How do we know if this leads us to anything?" Fayt said while taking out his black Emo shaped glasses and putting them on "What is this writing anyways?" he asked.

Albel rest his human hand on the door and looked at the writing "I don't know, something ancient I suppose." he told them. Gripping the metal doorknob he tried to turn it but it was stuck "Bah, open up you stupid door!".

Maria shook her head "Albel, we have many ways of opening this up." she moved him aside. Resting her hand at the door she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her special powers "Everyone stay back." she said. The door started to rattle and the doorknob bounced off from the door and nearly hit Cliff.

"Woah!" Cliff backed away and watched the door open with a creak.

* * *

Drazel laid Nel on a purple velvet couch and she restrained the young woman's wrists together as well as her ankles. A smirk crossed her lips "My lord, will be happy with me." she said while stretching out her demonic wings.

Lazerah gave a sigh "I don't understand it! Lord Romero never praises me for my work."she rolled her crimson eyes.

"Perhaps because your not that pretty." she let out arrogantly while resting her hand on Nel's cheek. Her painted black long nails ran along the soft cheek causing small fine lines of blood to appear.

"What are you doing? Romero told us not to harm her!" Lazerah shouted.

Drazel gave a sly smirk "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her. What is the big deal anyways? She going to die as soon as we can perform the ritual." she leaned down and her tongue caressed the blood.

Lazerah just stared blankly at Drazel "I don't know how you get off doing that?" she questioned her fellow succubus.

Drazel's sat up and licked her lips "Oh, doesn't matter of the sex." she gave wink towards Lazerah.

Giving a growl she raised her right fist "Come near me with any sexual desire and I swear I'll lock you in a cage so you can die of not getting sex!" she threatened Drazel. When Drazel was going to say a comment a groan could be herd coming from Nel.

"Oh looks like she is waking up."

Nel opened her eyes and noticed the odd woman hovering over her. She tried to reach for her blades but noticed her hands couldn't move. Cussing lightly she tried to sit up but was pushed down by Drazel's hand "What are you doing?" Nel asked her.

"Doing? Can't you see your limbs are currently restrained?"

Nel's eyes widen as she looked at her hands that where tied together. Her feet where also restrained by a rope "What is going on!" she shouted.

Lazerah crossed her arms in front of her chest "Don't you know? I thought you would had herd that little voice in your head?" she said to Nel.

"Voice-" closing her eyes she recalled that voice. It spoke to her when she was covered by the ravens.

Drazel gave a light giggle "Understand now?" she said.

Lenore walked inside of the chambers and sighed "What are you up to Drazel?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just captured Nel. Now Romero will praise me." she gave a giggle.

Lazerah looked towards Lenore "Can you believe this?" she told her elder sister.

* * *

Sophia and Mirage where sitting on the steps in front of the Castle Aquaria watching Christopher chase a bunny. "What do you think there doing now?" Sophia asked while resting a hand on her growing stomach.

"I bet there already done and coming home." Mirage said with a smile.

Sophia gave a giggle "Yeah your right! On the way home they'll stop for ice cream. At least they better I could use some." she glanced at her stomach.

"Ah the joy of being pregnant." Mirage said with a laugh.

Christopher stopped in his tracks as the bunny bounced over a fence "Aw, but I was going to name you fluffy!" he cried.

Sophia giggled "Fluffy?" she let out and Mirage joined in the laughing.

"What is so funny?" Christopher sniffed while walking to them.

"Nothing honey, just a funny name." Mirage said while getting up and picking up Christopher in her arms. She settle him on her lap and smiled "Don't worry when we go home to Klausia you can get a pet bunny." she told him.

A smile crossed his lips and looked towards Sophia "What are you going to name your baby?" he said as he poked her stomach.

Letting out a small giggle "Well if it's a boy I'm naming it Robert." she told him.

"What if it's a girl?"

"I haven't thought of it yet.."

Meanwhile, Clair walked back and forth in the research room, she was worried about Nel. Her best friend went off to save her children in a unstable health. "Clair, get some sleep!" Adray said while approaching his daughter.

"Father, I am not tired!"

Adray shook his head "But you look exhausted. You know staying up will not help anything. I know your concerned for Nel, so am I!" he told her.

Clair lowered her gaze "I just want Nel to be happy. Her life has been nothing but tears. When her father died she hid them but you could tell that inside she wanted to break down. Then when Albel disappeared from her life leaving her with two children you could tell she was breaking slowly." she told her father.

Shaking his head "Listen, Albel is back and can make Nel happy! You on the other hand I wonder sometimes" he said.

"Me?"

"Yes, always burying yourself in work. Never bothering with your social life."

Clair sighed "Listen, what I do in my life is my business." she told her father and stormed out of the research room.

"Yeah, but it pains me to watch you live this life."

Clair continued to walk down the hallway and passed by Mackwell "What are you doing lurking about?" she glared.

Sitting on ledge he raised his eyes to her "Nothing, mind your business." he let out.

"You're a thief, I don't trust thieves."

Mackwell raised a eyebrow "A thief? You mean the stolen book?" his right hand reached in his robe and pulled out a book which belonged to Elena.

"Yes! Now give me that book!" she reached for it but Mackwell hid it again.

"No." he got up from the ledge and approached her slowly "You really shouldn't be bitchy. I thought that was Nel's job. I guess her retiring made you take over her personality?" he let out.

Glaring she slapped the side of his cheek "How dare you! I want you out now! I'll have the guards throw you out!" she shouted at him.

"That is enough!" a voice shouted from behind them. Turning around they noticed it was Elena and she approached them with a not so pleasant look "Mackwell, you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he pushed Clair aside and threw the book towards Elena's feet "I have no use for it now." then turned to walk away.

"I see." Elena said as she bent down and picked it up "Thank you for returning it." she then looked towards Clair. A smile crossed her lips "Lady Clair, I need you to do me a favor." she said.

Clair was glaring at Mackwell's back and missed Elena asking her something. Elena began to tug at her scarf and she sighed "What is it?" she asked Elena.

Elena smiled "I need you to escort Misty Lear, do you think you can do that?" she asked the Crimson Blade leader.

Clair lowered her eyes and thought about it, she wanted to stay so she would be able to see Nel's return. Yet, like her father said she can't be sitting around since it won't help anything "Right, I'll do it, Lady Elena." she then walked away.

* * *

The Prince continued to stare at the flames as they danced, it only took Fakir to draw him out of the spell "Hey, eat this." he raised a stick with the now cooked fish. Blinking his golden eyes he took the stick and started to chew on a piece.

Kira stared at her fish and watched as Glou devoured his fish as soon as he was offered it. She couldn't help but giggle at him and everyone looked to her as if she was odd "What?" she said.

"Nothing, just wondering what is so funny?" Glou said while tossing the stick aside. He then looked around "Damn that was all the fish? I'm still hungry!" he whined.

Fakir raised a eyebrow "How old are you? You shouldn't use such language.." he said while taking a few bites from his fish.

"Old enough to know that you're a jerk."

A silence broke out between all of them and Lily gave a long sigh. She tried to draw them all to look at her "You guys need to stop arguing. I'm getting a headache." she told them while trying to eat a small piece of fish.

"That is awfully brave coming from an extra annoying overly grown insect." said Glou.

"We should get some sleep." said the prince as he rest his back against the hard wall. Everyone also agreed it would be a great idea for they still had to go look for a exit out of this place. Glou laid down close by the fire and Kira laid beside him. Lily rest on the prince's lap and tried to cover herself up with his shirt. Fakir remain awake staring at the only way inside of this hole he figured he'd be best to watch them.

"Fakir, who am I?"

The knight in training looked towards the prince "You're a prince in Greeton." he told him.

"What is my name?"

Fakir lowered his eyes "A mystery, I can't remember I awoke here while trying to find you and couldn't remember your name." he told him.

His amber colored eyes lowered "So then how do you know that I'm that prince your looking for?" he asked Fakir.

Raising a right eyebrow "Why so many questions?" he asked.

Resting a hand at the place where his heart should be "How do I live without a heart? Why do I not remember my name? Why can't I even remember where I live or when I was born?" he kept asking.

"Shh..just sleep."

He gave a long sigh as his questions where left unanswered and he lowered his eyes. He tried to sleep but it was hard for him. He questioned everything because he knew so little he couldn't even tell if he was feeling anything.

"Fakir, why are you awake still?" Kira asked while getting up from beside her brother.

"Staying guard."

A smile appeared on her lips "Do you need anyone to talk too?" she asked him.

"No, now go to sleep."

Lowering her gaze "But I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see a evil man." she told him.

"An evil man?"

"Yes, a man dressed in a black robe and standing before a alter. On that alter lies my mommy bounded in ropes. She cries out in pain..." she lowered her face and felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"A nightmare. That is all that is a nightmare."

"Do you get those too?"

Fakir raised his head a bit "Yes, all the time. Every time I sleep I watch my parents die over and over again. The cause of their death was my fault." he rest his hand on his forehead.

"How did you cause it?" she asked him.

Looking at her, he gave a sigh "I rather not tell you. Now go back to sleep." he then looked away to continue to look out.

* * *

Romero stood before an alter covered in old dried up blood "Damn, how come that boy has not been captured?" he let out. Turning around he noticed Drazel approach him with a smirk "What are you so happy about?" he asked her.

"I got that woman. Just like you asked."

A chuckle escaped his lips "Good, I am sure this is making Albel rather angry." he said while turning to look at the alter.

"Yes, don't worry I'll send Lazerah and Lenore to go find the boy."

Romero sighed "Good, those puppets are not doing as well as I thought they might have." he said while he walked towards a stone pillar which held a crimson colored orb. Resting his hand on it "Several cracks and the shards are lost, without that wretched prince and the restored heart we can't perform this sacrifice." he told Drazel.

"Do not worry yourself. I will be sure that he is once again back in our possession."

* * *

Ceres approached the gates of Aquaria and smirked "Your death will be mine, Sophia Esteed." the sky began to grow dark. As she entered the gates her form of Leah returned only her mind was not the same. Children where playing in the city's streets, lums where being attended and adults went on with their daily routine. Without knowing that their usual day was going to turn into a nightmare in a matter of seconds.

Ceres kept walking with her head held low and she gave a smirk as a crack of thunder could be herd. Rain started to pour over the city of Aquaria; Sophia and Mirage got up from the steps. "Time to go in. Looks like this nasty weather will be here for awhile." said Mirage while walking towards the doors and carrying a sleeping Christopher.

Sophia gave a nod "Yeah.." she watched a streak of lightening appear in the sky. Quickly they headed inside and the door started to rattle as soon as they shut it. The wind was picking up inside and the sound of glass shattering from upstairs could be herd.

"What is going on?" Mirage said while running towards the guest chamber. She glanced behind and noticed Sophia standing still "Hurry up!" she called. The two ran into the guest room and she laid Christopher down on the bed.

Sophia approached the window inside the guest room and looked out. The rain was coming down hard and the wind was knocking anything down in it's path in the city. "Something is not right, that storm came out of no where." she told Mirage.

Clair who was just about to head out to escort Misty Lear heard the uproar among the castle. As she opened the door from her room she noticed guards running up the hallway towards the staircase. Tynave and Farleen stopped before Clair "Lady Clair, there has been word that a violent storm is hitting!" Tynave said.

"A storm?"

"Yes, it came out of no where!" Farleen said.

Clair's eyes widen "I'll go towards the audience chamber. You two round up the crimson blades!" she then ran towards the stairs. As she ran passed a window it shattered and the wind knocked her against the wall. Shards of glass dug into her body and she let out a cry while trying to regain herself.

"Clair, are you alright?" Mackwell approached her and tried to help her but she pushed him away.

"Don't come near me! I can't stand you!" she yelled and continued to walk towards the audience chamber. Mackwell followed despite her wishes and she entered the audience chamber to find it crowded with civilians. Apparently they ran into the castle when the storm hit and some crowded the temple. "Your Majesty!" she called towards the Queen as she made her way towards her and bowed her head.

"Lady Clair, do not worry about me. I am safe but this storm that I have herd about causes me to worry. I wish not to ask this of the crimson blades but I want the legion to go out into the city and look for any civilians that might be hurt."

"Understood, your Majesty." Clair then got up and got stopped by Mackwell.

"Don't go out there. You'll be throwing your life away. Your also hurt!"

"You herd her Majesty speak. It is what she wishes. Unlike you I obey my orders." she shoved him off and walked out of the audience chamber.

"May Apris watch over the crimson blades." Romaria said quietly while holding her hands together in a prayer.

Mackwell's right hand bulged into a fist "Your Majesty, can't you see this is pointless. All the crimson blades will die if they go out in that!" he said to the Queen.

Romaria lowered her head "I understand what you are saying, but it is what a crimson blade duty is for." she replied sadly.

"What about the knights?"

"They are to protect me."

"Listen boy, don't worry Clair and the crimson blades will handle it with no trouble." Adray said while walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going Adray?" asked the Queen.

"Huh? Oh I'm going to help my daughter. I may be old but I'm still useful."

Romaria gave a smile "May Apris watch over you."she said while bowing her head.

* * *

Walking through a dark hallway with a lantern "Luckily I brought these." said Cliff while they continued through the almost never ending hallway.

"Bah, don't be so proud of yourself."

Fayt sighed and raised his lantern a bit while looking at Roger to see if he was awake yet. Maria gripped onto Fayt's free arm when she herd a noise and she blushed looking away when he looked at her with an odd look. Albel was walking ahead of them and didn't stop even when he kept hearing growls and moans. Cliff just gave a light laugh "I bet Albel's use to these sounds. Being the so called Albel the Wicked he is!" he said.

"Shut up, maggot."

"Eeek something grabbed my ankle!" Maria let out and they all stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, your right something is grabbing my ankles as well!" Cliff said and they all lowered their lanterns. Eyes widen at the sight of a slimly purple tentacle moving about under their feet and gripping their legs.

"EEEEK!" Maria screamed as she was raised from the ground and the tentacle kept moving up her legs.

"Shockwave Swirl!" a burst of purple light hit the tentacle. Maria fell in mid air and landed on Fayt. Causing Fayt to drop his lantern and it smashed on the ground. Albel gave a sigh "Great so that is minus one lantern. You guys are so useless." he ranted and continued on.

"Well I'm sorry maybe you enjoy slimy tentacle touching you!" Maria said while getting up off of Fayt.

Fayt gave a sigh "Let's just continue on. We don't have any time to waste." as he started to walk ahead.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Maria said watching all of them walking and leaving her in the rear in the dark.

TBC

A/N: Finally, it's done another chapter. Sorry for the delay I've been rather down and haven't been writing. As for Dagger of the Moon I have bad writers block, I haven't even started the next chapter. I am trying to fix up a lemon I wrote back in July and post it up of course not here since of the little issue going on around here. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R!


	9. Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and I do not own Princess Tutu. 

Chapter 9: Faith

Nel remained quiet laying on the crimson colored velvet couch and watched as the succubuses conversed with one another. She took note that either two of them were sisters and the other was just a friend. Either way she wished she was strong enough to call up a runeology spell and try to escape. Though her hands and feet where bond in ropes preventing her to do so. Closing her eyes she thought about the others I hope Albel isn't losing his head because of this.. she thought. Loud annoying laugh caused her to glance back at the succubuses in the room with her.

"What?" asked Lenore as she approached Nel. As she moved closer she noticed Nel shrink back in to the couch which caused a amused smirk to appear upon her lips. She didn't think it would be that easy to keep capture of this famous crimson blade which Romero was so fascinated with. Resting a right hand on Nel's cheek her index finger rubbed the light almost healing scar caused by Drazel.

"Don't touch me!" Nel said while moving her face away. All Lenore did was laugh as she moved back. from Nel, who was keeping a watchful eye at her as she walked over towards a wooden chest. Lenore's back was now to Nel as she opened the chest and pulling something out.

Lenore's lips grew in to a smirk while turning around and holding up a black dress "Heh, lets see if it fits?" she said while approaching Nel. Gripping Nel's uniform she tried to undo her clothes but Nel was struggling under her grasp. Lenore gave an irritated sigh "Stop moving! I need you to try this on." her hand reached for Nel's scarf tugging on it forcefully. Nel tried pushing Lenore even though her hands where bond together. Getting more annoyed Lenore let out a irritated sigh as she walked over towards a closet to the far left of the room.

Opening it to reveal various potions all shapes and sizes; she pulled one from the right corner on the second shelf it had a liquid with a shade of a bright shiny blue. Walking back towards Nel with a smirk she moved the vial close to Nel's face. Nel moved her head away from the vile so Lenore just took the vile to her own lips and taking a few drops. She pinned Nel down and leaned forward pressed her lips towards Nel's uninvited lips. Slipping the liquid into her mouth, she would not move until Nel swallowed all of it..

Backing away she watched as Nel's eyed drooped a bit "Heh if you didn't struggle so much I wouldn't had have to use that." she said while whipping her mouth.

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh it's just a simple sleeping spell."

Before Nel could answer she found herself drifting to sleep. Last thing she saw was Lenore untying the rope around her wrists.

* * *

Clair and a few of her members walked outside cautiously the first thing they noticed was the severe damaged done to the buildings. Many civilians laid out on the street either dead or injured there was no way a simple storm like this could of done this. Along with the sounds of the wind was screams "Tynave and Farleen I want you to both go to the east side."Clair said.

"Yes'mam!"

Looking to her other members "Please go up along the street and find those that are injured. Quickly bring them back into the castle to get treated!" she ordered them. Then alone she headed the west side of the city. It probably was reckless of her but she had to have the others take care of the injured. Turning down the street she noticed a hand sticking out underneath a wooden cart shaking as if trying to catch her attention and so she approached it. Grabbing the edge she tried to lift it off to free the person "Stay calm and don't move.".

"Please help me.." the voice spoke.

Clair hissed "Damn if only this thing wasn't so heavy.".

"Let me help."

Clair turned around to see Mackwell and she sighed "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside hiding from issues that involve this kingdom?" she asked him.

Mackwell just ignored her and grabbed the cart lifting it up a bit. Clair as well lifted it up with all her might. When the cart was lifted they stared wide eye as the form of a human disappeared leaving a pile of black feathers. Mackwell grabbed Clair's hand "This is a distraction!" he said while pulling the shocked Clair away. As they started to head back towards the castle bursts of wind tunnels rised out from the ground. They watched as the crimson blades dashed back towards the castle with the injured.

"At least we got the injured to safety." Clair said as she kept a watchful eye on the wind tunnels that burst from no where.

The alchemist studied the wind and was rather interested in it "Look it's obviously the outcome if we stay out here. We're both going to die!".

"Mackwell I can't go in! I have to make sure if there isn't any others injured or alive outside!"

"Can't you tell! The other bodies will be fake!"

Clair narrowed her eyes and shook her hand violently out of his grasp "I will not go inside till I know for sure there is no one left outside." then left him on the steps of the castle.

"Clair.."

* * *

Albel and the others continued to walk through the dark with only the little light of the lanterns they had. They noticed the odd markings on the wall written in some odd language just like before. Cliff shook Roger by the tail trying to wake up the little Menodix "Come on! Your not exactly light!" he said. Fayt and Albel where leading the group with the two lanterns out stretched to peer in the darkness ahead of them. Maria kept herself close to Fayt only because she didn't want to run into another tentacles monster. (Curse those tentacles monsters...)

A growling sound stopped them in their tracks "Did you hear that?" Fayt asked them to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Yeah but perhaps it was the big maggots stomach?" Albel glanced back at Cliff who only gave a glare.

Maria shook her head "No I herd it and it was no stomach growl." she said while taking hold of her gun. She pointed it up ahead and herd the growling become closer to them. Fayt shook his head and lifted his lantern up more to reveal a black creature on all fours baring it's sharp teeth at them.

"A werewolf!" Fayt said while backing away and pulling out his sword.

"Werewolf where?" Roger said as he awoke and then screamed jumping from Cliff's hand to hide behind Cliff's leg.

Albel growled at the werewolf and flashed his claw "Don't mess with me maggot mutt!" he snapped. While giving the lantern to Maria he dashed off towards the werewolf in the darkness.

"Albel!" Fayt called after him and dashed after him with a lantern.

Maria and Cliff shook their heads "Albel is on a war path." Cliff said while looking at Roger behind his leg. He smirked a bit "Hey I thought you were a tough adult?" .

"Hmp it just caught me by surprise!"

Albel and Fayt came back without a scratch on them "Hmp showed that fool." Albel said while shaking his bloody claw.

"I'm not even going to ask." Maria replied while handing Albel the lantern.

Fayt who was pale in the face shook his head "Better if you didn't unless you want to throw up over Albel's description of his killing.".

Maria and Cliff just shook their head no then continued their way. Roger started to grab onto Maria's hand as they walked through the dark hallways. Maria glanced at Roger and sighed "You scared?" she asked him.

"No! I'm an adult I don't get scared."

Maria smirked a bit "Sure that is why you are holding my hand tightly." she laughed.

"Hey I remember a certain someone screaming over the sight of a slimy tentacles." Fayt added which caused Maria to glare at him.

"I just happen to not like slimy long tentacles!"

Albel ignored their conversation he had a lot on his mind. Taking to fact he knew he was the issue that caused this. Yet he wondered why that Romero didn't go after him instead? If Romero's goal was to get him blinded with anger he did a good job at that. Still he was worried about Nel and his children.

Catching up to the end of the hallway it seemed to expanded and lead to what appeared to be a church. They walked between rows of lite white candles and stopped before a alter "What is this for?" Fayt wondered.

"Must be a cult?" Cliff said as he poked a black star painted on the wall just behind the alter. Roger approached a pillar to the right of the alter and noticed a gold amulet hanging on it. His green eyes light up with that lust for gold look and stretched out his hand to grab it. Albel and Cliff stood close to the wall inspecting the odd symbol "I mean perhaps it's an anti-apris church?" he said to Albel. Before the others could take note of Roger he grabbed the amulet which caused a loud rumbling sound.

The ground under Albel and Cliff's feet opened which they fell in. Maria and Fayt ran towards the spot they fell to see the ground was back "Roger!" the blue haired boy said. He walked over towards the cat menodix and grabbed the pendant "Thanks a lot!" he snapped.

"Hey I can't help it. Just stare at it!"

Maria then looked towards Fayt while touching the ground that opened "Do you think if you place the pendant on the pillar the ground will open?" she said. Fayt walked back towards the pillar while lifting the pendant he was about to place it until he herd Maria's scream. He turned around to find Roger and Maria on the ground unconscious.

"Drave?"

Drave just smirked while approaching Fayt who was still holding the pendant "I don't think so." he smirked while raising his hand up. Fayt felt his hand begin to grow hot and looked down to find it glowing a blue color.

"What are you doing!" he shouted and felt his hand going numb now causing him to let go of the pendant. A strong force pushed him against the pillar and Drave approached him while grabbing at Fayt's neck.

"Pathetic little defective program you are." he grinned a bit.

Fayt's eyes widen "What do you mean program? How do you know about that?".

Drave smiled while leaning forward so his lips where close to Fayt's ear "I'll show you how I know." he then moved back while his hair turned blonde. He narrowed his blue eyes at Fayt who gasped in surprise.

"LUTHER!"

Luther smiled while snapping his fingers and chains shot out from the ground. Wrapping around Maria and Roger's falling forms. Chains came from the roof started to entwine around the pillar until it wrapped it's way around Fayt's form. Laughing a bit he rest a hand back on Fayt's cheek "You look as if you seen a ghost." he caressed his cheek.

Fayt lowered his head and glared at the chains "I thought we destroyed you!" his hands balled into a fist.

Luther shook his head and moved his hand down to Fayt's chest "No fool you did not." he then kept caressing his chest. He noticed this disgusted Fayt and he enjoyed that look "Now show me your power. The power that was not suppose to exist.".

"No!"

Luther just laughed "Wrong answer." he replied darkly.

* * *

Sophia and Mirage stayed in the guest room while Christopher remained sleeping soundly through this storm. Mirage was now pacing back and forth in the room "I have a bad feeling about this." she said to Sophia.

"You sound like Cliff." she smiled.

Mirage just laughed "Yeah only it's not a haunch but a feeling." she gave a nod.

Sophia started to giggle and then stopped putting her hand in front of her mouth "Sorry just don't they mean the same thing?" she asked the older woman.

Mirage just sighed while walking towards the window. She looked outside and noticed the wind tunnels "Is that tornado?" she said while pointing at them through the glass. Sophia got up from the chair and stood beside Mirage giving a nod.

"Do you think we'll be safe in here?"

Mirage walked over towards Christopher and picking his sleeping form up "No, we have to get somewhere where there is no glass. Perhaps we could stay in the church till it dies down." she said while making her way towards the door.

"I think it's packed with the townsfolk."

"It's alright. Better then staying in here. With more people it'll be a bit more safer. Plus the church of Apris should protect us." she said while walking up the hallway towards where both hallways and the front door met.

"We know though that God does not exist or any form of God. Luther was the one that created us."

Standing in her place she looked back "Yes I know. Though it should be safer there." she told Sophia.

Sophia sighed "Yes even though Luther is are so-called God. How can a God be destroyed? Maybe he wasn't our God maybe there is another God!" she said while walking in the church. She noticed most of the pews are filled with the townsfolk along with the crimson blades healing the injured they rescued from outside.

The blonde woman just laughed "Your thinking to much." she said while resting Christopher down on a open pew. She sat down and patted the seat next to her "Sit.".

"I know just makes me wonder." she then sat down while resting her hand on her stomach. She noticed Mackwell walk in with a rather concerned look she noticed many dirt staining his cheeks so he must had been outside. When he walked past their pew "Mackwell!" she called out to him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah Sophia and Mirage."

Mirage tilt her head looking at the alchemist "What is wrong?".

"Lady Clair she is still outside. She refuses to come in until she searched the whole town."

Sophia stood up "That is insane I'm going out to look for her and bring her back." she said while leaving the pew.

Mackwell grabbed her hand and stopped her "No not in your condition. You can't go outside it's too dangerous!".

"If your not going to do anything. Then I will! You like her don't you?"

Mackwell let go of her hand "What are you talking about? I don't recall ever saying I liked her." he said. Mirage just watched with amusement as Sophia started to tell Mackwell off and send a little speech like Fayt usually did.

"Your concerned about her are you not?"

He sighed while resting his right hand on his forehead "This is none of your business." he told her.

Adray rested a hand on Mackwell's right shoulder from behind him "Go." he said. The Alchemist only looked at Adray with a confused look. He didn't even feel the older man rest a hand on his shoulder. He looked towards Sophia and then Mirage who both gave a nod to encourage him.

* * *

All where asleep including Fakir who fell asleep staring at them. The prince who was sleeping stirred when he herd a voice. Getting up he looked around "Who is there?" he called out towards the dimly lite cave.

**/Follow me../**

The prince not having a heart had no sense of thinking either. He gave a nod "Okay." he got up from the ground and walked out. He followed the voice down a hallway into the church "Where are you?" he asked then noticed two bodies laying close to the alter and one chained to a pillar.

Luther smirked while walking towards the white haired prince "Hello there. Have you come to join me in the ritual?" he asked him while resting a hand on the place where his heart should be. The Prince just stood there and his amber colored eyes just looked at Luther not giving any expression "Do you want to know who you are?" he asked the Prince.

"Yes."

"Good." he smirked while taking his hand and walked him towards the alter. He then pressed on the side of the alter and a glass case came up on top of the alter. Inside was a crimson red orb glowing brightly "Your heart. This is your very part of you that makes you feel emotions." he told the Prince.

The Prince stared at it "My heart. I need my heart back." he told Luther.

Luther nodded and pressed the button so the glass case went back down "You'll get it once I'm done the ritual." he told him.

* * *

Albel stirred from where he laid since he fell. He got up and noticed how dark it was "Damn.." he muttered while his hand fished around in the dark for the lantern hoping it did not break. His hand felt a arm and he sat up straight "Hmp who does this belong too?" he asked the darkness.

"Hey what is touching me!"

"Great the oaf fell down with me." Albel sighed while getting up. He noticed his foot tapped something. He bent down and picked up the lantern "Good still intact." he glanced towards Cliff in the darkness "Get up fool." he told him.

Cliff mumbled while getting up from the ground "Albel how are we suppose to see? I mean we don't have anything to light up the lantern.".

Albel gave a irritated growl "Then we'll just blindly walk through the darkness." he told Cliff. As he was about to keep walking he noticed a small light headed towards his direction "Huh? Who is out there?" he called out. The light started to head towards their direction slowly and soon engulfed them both. There stood a young woman dressed in white garments she had shoulder length green hair and blue eyes.

"Do you wish to find the prince with the missing heart?" she asked them.

Albel and Cliff where confused by her question they didn't even know of a prince without a heart "Um we kind of fell and well can you spare some of your fire?" Cliff asked. The woman who had the emotionless facial features just gave a nod. She moved over towards Albel and lifted her lantern she put her hand into the fire.

"Bah what are you doing? You'll get burnt!"

Pulling out her hand it was on fire she moved it towards Albel's lantern and lighting it "I do not feel pain." she told them softly. Then put down her lantern and fished out something from her pocket holding it up to Albel. It was a necklace with a crimson stone that glowed in the light of the fire "Give this to the one who seeks to save the prince without the heart." she told him.

Albel just gave a nod and took it "Who is this person?" he asked her.

"You will know when you see that person." as soon as she spoke those words she disappeared in to darkness. Leaving the lantern behind and Cliff picked it up giving Albel a strange look.

"What was that all about?"

Albel didn't know exactly what happened perhaps she was a apparition of some sort. Maybe a goddess from Aquaria. Though he didn't think highly of that possibility for they where in a place that could be more connected to the netherworld if anything. His crimson eyes landed back on the blonde haired built klausian "Lets not waste our time trying to figure out what that was. Lets just get going and find a way out." he told him. The two started their way through the new path the light showed them. Moving deeper in they noticed a water stream filled with a lot of fish flipping about. Cliff was thinking about stopping and feasting upon some but he knew Albel would have a fit.

"Prince!" a voice in the distance up ahead could be herd. Albel and Cliff stopped in their tracks looking at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Cliff asked Albel who gave a nod. They continued to walk up further to find a young boy standing before a hole. He looked worried and he was glancing around frantically when his eyes seen the two older men he stared at them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked them.

Albel glared a the boy "Hmp arrogant brat. None of your business why we are here. Also did you call out the name prince?" he asked him.

Fakir gave a nod "Yes I did. Have you seen him?" he asked.

"No sorry kid. Just this odd woman told us about a prince with no heart." Cliff told Fakir.

The young knight in training looked at them "Odd woman who knows the prince has no heart?" he gave them a suspicious look. His hand then rested on a sword that was way to big for him to handle "How do I not know that you work for the raven?" he hissed.

"Fakir what is going on? Has the prince returned?" a sweet voice called from the darkness of the cave. Kira peered out and Cliff's eyes widen at the sight of her while Albel's crimson eyes locked on the little girl.

"Kira!" Cliff shouted.

The little girl with the crimson eyes stared at Cliff and smiled "Uncle Cliff?" she called out. While jumping down the small little rock ledge she ran and hugged him. Fakir just stared at Kira and sighed a bit.

Albel looked at his daughter he still couldn't believe he was a father. But looking at his daughter she obviously looked like him. He gave a light sigh "Where is your brother?" he asked her. Kira let go of Cliff and stared at Albel while pointing towards the hole.

"He is still warn out from using that thing they called runeology." Fakir told Albel. The swordsmen sighed while walking towards the hole and had to lower his head as he walked in. The faint glow of the fire danced over his son's form he leaned down and used his human hand to wake him.

"Wake up!"

Glou turned to his side as Albel grabbed his right shoulder and shook him. He let out a whimper and his green eyes opened to look at Albel. He sat up and let out a yawn "Your that meanie from before." he said.

"Heh, meanie? Is that the best nickname you can pull out?" he said to his son. Glou just shook his head and watched as Albel took his hand.

"Woah wait! Mom said never to go with strangers!"

"Strangers? I'm your father." he said bluntly.

Glou let go of Albel's hand "Fa-ther?" his voice sounded as if it was hard to believe.

Albel gave a nod "Yes I am your father. The one that left your mother and never returned. I'm not dead if anything I should had been dead. What I did was cruel but then again I am cruel that is who I am." he told his son.

Cliff, Fakir and Kira where inside the hole watching the moment. Cliff rested a hand on Kira's shoulder because he could hear her sniffling a bit. Fakir just looked at Kira with a puzzled look for he thought she would be happy. Lily the fairy stirred from her slumber and looked around "Hey keep quiet! A girl is trying to get her beauty sleep!" she shouted.

Cliff smirked "Hey a bug!" he pointed at the fairy who glared at him.

* * *

Luther smirked as he watched the prince just lay in slumber on a alter. Black raven feathers where sprawled out underneath him like a nest. Glancing at Fayt who was chained to a pillar he approached him. Running his right hand along Fayt's cheek the boy still had not stirred. A smirk crossed his lips "All that meddling your father did and your not even all that great. Sides you can't even control your powers yet." he told the unconscious Fayt.

Maria and Roger where still on the ground chained in their sleeping state. Luther still was missing one of the gifted children "Once I get Sophia I'll be able to gain access to my original form." he told the sleeping Fayt his plans. Glancing towards the prince "Heh I don't know why I bother to participate in reviving the monster raven." he said softly.

_**"Why bother? Well you see if the monster raven is not revived the story will keep going on."**_

Luther looked around "Who was that? Answer me now!" he called out but nobody answered him. He sighed and looked back towards the prince "Must be my imagination." he told himself.

The three succubus walked in the chapel bringing Nel Zelpher dressed in a black gown with a black Vail. Luther turned around and smirked "Ah Nel Zelpher." he said with a smirk. The crimson haired Aquarian's eyes widen when she saw Luther before her. She thought he was dead it took her after shock to realize her friends chained up.

"Fayt! Maria! Roger!" she called out.

Luther approached them and summoned the succubus away. He then grabbed her right hand "Take a look!" he said to her as he pulled her to the alter. Nel noticed a boy with white hair sleeping in a nest of black feathers.

"What is going on?"

Luther chuckled a bit "Your destiny to be the bride of the raven." he told her. While letting her go and she was about to take off but he smirked "Walk out and your children die." he simply said.

"My children? You have them! You monster let them go!" she yelled at him.

He shook his head "I will not let them go if you leave. If you do not perform this ritual I'll have Romero have his revenge with Albel Nox." he told her. Nel looked at Luther with pained eyes she knew if she left her children's lives would be at stake. If she stayed that meant this ritual she had no clue about was going to be performed.

"I'll stay." she simply replied and was now in defeat of fate.

* * *

Mackwell rushed outside of the castle to find Clair fighting off a executioner. He rushed to her side and grabbed her arm "Come on! You have to get back in." he told the crimson blade. She ignored him and summoned up a magic spell.

"I can't someone needs my help!" she pointed towards the laying figure beside a turned over cart.

His crimson eyes narrowed "Don't be stupid! It's probably another trick!" he said. Clair ignored him and defeated the monster.

She rushed towards the body and picked it up "Leah?" she said softly. She shook her form a bit and Leah stirred opening her blue eyes.

"Clair?"

Mackwell looked towards Clair "Is that Albel Nox's fiancé or was?" he said to her. Clair nod while helping Leah up to her feet.

"Come on lets hurry inside." she said to Mackwell. As they entered the castle they noticed how crowded it was. Clair sighed while leading them towards her own room she laid Leah down on the bed "Stay here. I need to find a healer to treat you." she wanted to heal her but she was low on magic at the moment.

"Thank you." Leah said while watching them leave shutting the door. A smirk crossed her lips as she took over her other form "Stupid mortals." she said softly. While sitting up in the bed she walked out of the room and looked around "Now where is this girl at?" she said to herself.

Mackwell and Clair headed up the hallway towards the infirmary "Why did you come out side again?" Clair asked while resting her hand on the doorknob.

"Why?" he looked towards her "Do I have to give a reason?" he asked her.

Clair shook her head and walked in the infirmary "In my room. There is someone who needs healing right away." she told the young runeologist. The runeologist nod and rushed towards Clair's room. Clair then turned around to face Mackwell "I find it unlikely of you. At the midst of war you abandoned your duties to be a silly inventor." she told him.

"What does my preference of work have anything to do with saving your life?"

Clair looked towards the window straight across the room she watched as the violent winds destroy their kingdom. Not only that but those strange celestial creatures showed up as well "Your right I guess I shouldn't judge you on your choice of working." she told him.

"Clair.."

She sighed and looked towards the ground "To be honest my pride keeps me from ever wanting to be friends again." she told the alchemist.

Mackwell grabbed her right hand with his own hand and moved her closer "Clair, let your pride go. Allow yourself to feel again instead of worrying about others lives." he told her.

"I have a duty to protect the kingdom."

"Yes but you don't have to die inside in order to serve it."

Clair's hand started to shake a bit and she looked up at him. It was if she realized she really was dying inside. She never wanted to risk loving someone in fear they might be used as bait. Now though there was no excuse for her pushing away the feeling of love. The war between Airyglph and Aquaria had ended years ago.

"Clair?" Mackwell rested his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her shaking and embraced her in a hug. The crimson blade closed her eyes and felt warm then looked up to stare him in the eyes.

"I think I love you."

Mackwell smiled and leaned down to press his lips against hers. The two kissed for some time until the runeologist headed back towards them in a frantic manner. She stopped and blushed for she didn't want to interrupt them but this was a emergency "My apologies, but the wounded one is missing!" she told Clair. Clair pulled away from Mackwell and blushed a bit but then looked at the runeologist with concern.

"Missing? How she was injured really bad!"

The runeologist shrugged her shoulders "I went to your room like you told me. The door was opened and there was nobody in there." she explained.

Clair looked towards Mackwell "We should go look for her!" and he gave a nod. Clair looked back at the runeologist "We'll go find her. In the meantime go heal anyone who is in need." the two the started to walk up the hallway. It was going to be hard trying to find Leah since it was crowded with the city folk. Suddenly a scream from the church stopped them in their tracks "What was that?" said Clair.

"Sounded like it came from the church of Apris!" Mackwell took her hand and they ran towards the entrance which was over flooded by people trying to get out. Everyone was in a panic and it wasn't helping the castle guards or them to get inside to see what was going on. Clair let go of Mackwell and started to shove her way in to the church "Clair!" he shouted after her. But Mackwell was getting pushed to the side by the crowd. Clair stood at the steps and stared down at the church her eyes widen as she noticed a lot of blood splatter on the pews.

"What is going on?" she said to herself out loud. She noticed a young woman standing before Sophia with a odd object pointed at her. Clair gripped the railing and leaped over landing on a pew just below "Who are you? Why have you done this?" she asked.

"Clair!" Sophia shouted while remaining still before Ceres.

Ceres smirked a little "Heh what a pest! Not only where you stupid to bring me in but you left me alone." she laughed while turning around pointing her gun.

"Leah?"

"Yes. Only that was just a fake identity."

Sophia shook her head "No way! Leah was definitely real! When I talked to her she seemed so full of life!" she said to Ceres.

"Life? You call something using a personality from a dead girl living? I think not, more like a parasite. Though really what I am is pretty much is the same." she smirked.

Mirage who was hiding behind a pillar moved towards the entrance. She noticed Mackwell had manage to get through the crowds "Please take care of Christopher for me?" she begged him.

His crimson eyes looked to her "No I want to help Clair! You go and find safety." he told her.

"Alright. But I am counting on you to protect not only Clair but Sophia as well." she said and received a nod from Mackwell. She gave him a smile and then lead the half sleepy Christopher out of the church. He turned then towards the direction of the alter which was now splattered with blood. He cautiously laid his eyes on Clair who now had a odd weapon pointed towards her. Along with Sophia who was down on her knees close to the front pew.

"Leah couldn't had just been a made up person. I could feel she was real." Sophia said.

"Shut up! What do you know what is real or not!" Ceres snapped while her golden eyes looked towards Sophia dangerously.

Clair shook her head "But did Leah have programed feelings to love Albel Nox? How did Leah know that Albel would be in Greeton?" the crimson blade asked her.

Mackwell was walking towards them slowly his footsteps startled Ceres and her face turned towards him "Love? Did she really love him?" Ceres smirked. Her other hand then transformed into a blade "I doubt that since her memories where programed so most likely was her feelings." she told them.

"Let them go! Fight me instead!" Mackwell said to Ceres who only laughed.

Shaking her head "Foolish inventor what could you possibly use against me? Either way I'm here for Sophia I have no need for you two." she told them. While Ceres was to busy paying attention to Mackwell she used this opportunity to use her daggers on her. Unfortunely Ceres seen it coming and kicked Clair straight in the stomach knocking her into a pew.

"Clair!" screamed Mackwell.

"Now if you want to live. Let me have Sophia." she smirked.

"Never!" Mackwell said to her. Ceres only shook her head and her hands regenerated back to normal form. Her right hand raised up in the air and purple seal symbol developed under Mackwell's feet. Green like vines raised from the ground and wrapping around his whole body stopping right around his neck. The vines had thorns and they easily pricked his body sending him to wither in pain.

"I warned you!" Ceres simply said while walking towards Sophia. She smirked while crouching down "Come with me or I'll kill Clair and Mackwell." she told her. Sophia looked at Clair who was now unconscious and Mackwell who was chained by thorned vines.

"Don't do it Sophia!" Mackwell yelled to her.

Sophia looked down at her pregnant belly and then to Ceres "I'll go. Please don't kill anymore people! Ceres I believe inside of you is still Leah and your not some created weapon!" she told her.

"Please spare me." Ceres said with a laugh while grabbing Sophia's arm pulling her up. She then smirked at Mackwell "Take care fool." she said while snapping her fingers a dark mist wrapped them both. When the mist disappeared there was no sign of Ceres or Sophia just the gruesome scene in the church.

Mackwell lowered his head "I failed. I failed to protect her. Not only her but.." he looked towards Clair's laying form "The one I love.".

TBC

A/N: I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I just been busy with my new job! Also had issues with life that had to be taken care of. This fanfic is probably going to be over in 2 more chapters. Don't worry because there is going to be a sequel to it! Hopefully I can update soon!

Hope the wait was worth it. Please R&R and Thank You!


End file.
